


Family comes in Different Forms

by Howling_Moonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Animals, Babies, Family, Forrest - Freeform, M/M, Parents, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Moonie/pseuds/Howling_Moonie
Summary: What would happen if one day in the Morning when Jonathan awaken to a couple arguing over their Runt of the litter? What would Jonathan do when his old friend gives his kid to Jonathan to take care? What is with Jonathan getting new babies left from right? What is the Owl named Evan courting Jonathan as his babies help him to court their mother so Evan can become their Daddy? Find out here in Family comes in Different Forms!





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, my beautiful children and readers! Welcome to my new story. As promised in my Poly!BBS book I would make a Mama!Delirious and Daddy!Vanoss with babies book in the future, well here it is!
> 
> Just a few notes that will be a reminder in the book in ever chapter.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 1\. They are in Animal form. Meaning that the crew is not hybrids with ears and tails they are just animals living in the forest or in a nearby village.
> 
> Jonathan is a Raccoon
> 
> Evan is an Owl
> 
> Marcel and Lui are Monkeys
> 
> David is a Bulldog
> 
> Craig is a Rabbit
> 
> Brock is an Eagle
> 
> Brian is a Fox
> 
> Luke is a Wolf
> 
> Tyler is a Pig
> 
> 2\. I'll be using their Government name. Meaning I'm not using their username. Just in case someone needs to know.
> 
> Delirious - Jonathan
> 
> Vanoss - Evan
> 
> Basically - Marcel
> 
> Lui - Lui
> 
> DaithiDeNogla - David
> 
> Moo Snuckel - Brock
> 
> Terroriser - Brian
> 
> Wildcat - Tyler
> 
> Cartoonz - Luke
> 
> MiniLadd - Craig
> 
> That's all the notes until I add any that comes up if I forgot. I hope you guys enjoy this new addition to my other books. Without further ado, I present to you " Family comes in Different Forms "
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this new series!

~~~~~~

High in the branches of the lively Forest sat a two-story treehouse with Straw, Branches, Leaves, and Sticks. The whole treehouse was made with straw for the roof and branches to keep the house grounded on the tree limbs. The treehouse had four branches squared windows with leaves and sticks wrapped around the bark. Flowers bloomed on the windows mixing their scent together with the smell of spring. A small house in the middle of the makeshift straw door on the house fit enough for one person at a time. Coming through the hole in the door a Grey and Black Raccoon emerge with his ringed tail whipping behind him with his paw cupping his muzzle. " Kids, It's time to come home. " said the Raccoon moving back a little hearing the pitter patter of feet and shrieks and squeals of joy coming towards the Raccoon. " Mama! " chanted the group of baby animals below the tree cried out for the Raccoon. The Raccoon could only smile at the babies as they lost interest in him and begin to play or lean on the others. A Black Wolf pup had a tongue out on the side pawing at a Brown spotted White coat Pitbull pup. The Pup looked over his shoulders not minding the other pup playing with his tail, in fact, the Pitbull played along barking happily when the Wolf got frustrated when he couldn't catch the wagging tail. A pair of Brown furred Monkey twins laid on their back squirming wrapping their curly tails around their captive. Thier captive, a Pink Piglet nuzzled their bellies with a cold snout wiggling his curly tail. An Orange and Black Kit with a White tipped tail laid on top of a Brown furred Rabbit Kit trapping his beneath him. The Kit below whined front the intrusion of a wet slimy tongue lapping at his bent long Brown ears. The Kit on top nuzzled the Kit below licking the top of his head purring in happiness. A White head with a Yellow beak pecked at his Brown wings plucking stray feathers off his wings ruffling his wings when the grooming is done.

Looking over the horizon of Daylight the Raccoon saw a familiar figure a distances away flapping its wings. " Times up! Daddy is on his way. " said the Raccoon walking on all fours slipping through the hole. The babies perked up from the word " Daddy " as they scrambled up the tree. The Twins climbed the tree with a start letting the Wolf and Pitbull climb before them helping them up the tree. It was no problem for them since they have been doing this repeatedly reaching the house first like always before the others. The Eagle grabbed the Brown Kit by his shoulders with his sharp claws squawking from the extra weight brought from the Orange and Black Kit squeezed in between his talons. The Eagle had to make a few stops to make sure his passengers were fine before landing beside the others letting out a deep breath. " Everyone here? " asked the Raccoon poking his head out of the hole looking at the babes. " Tyler is still down there. " yipped the Wolf pup looking down where the Piglet was standing on his hind legs with his front hooves on the tree. " My poor Piggy. " cooed the Raccoon slipping out the hole carefully using his sharp claws to stay on the tree. Making it to the bottom he nuzzled the Piglet earning a nuzzle back from the Pig. He bit gently on the scruff of the Pig's neck balancing himself on the bottom of the tree. " Hold perfectly still for me. " mumbled the Raccoon climbing on the tree using his claws. The Piglet stayed perfectly still as he was told happy when his hooves touched down on the bark where his other siblings waited for him. " Hurry inside Little ones, I see Daddy coming in hot. " said the Raccoon shooing the giggling bunch in the house turning around to see the familiar figure land on the branch with a ruffle of its wings. " Welcome home Evan! " cheered the Raccoon nuzzling against his mate purring happily. " Hey Jonathan. " said the Owl wrapping his wings around the Raccoon.

The two pulled away talking about how their day went for the other until Evan notice something was missing. " Honey, where are the kids? " asked Evan keeping his body still turning his head around in a 360. Jonathan giggled not paying any attention to the question simply turned his back to his mate getting on all fours with his tail in the air curled at the end. " Maybe inside waiting for their Daddy, " said Jonathan walking to the hole turning his head over his shoulders with a grin. " They been waiting all day to have some time with you. " hummed the Raccoon slipping into the hole without another word. Evan smiled waddling to the hole smiling harder when he got attacked by multiple bodies with chants and squeals. " My Little ones. " cooed the Owl wrapping his large Brown wings around the babies engulfing them blocking them out of sight. " Oh! Jonathan where are the kids?! " asked a teasing Evan ignoring the giggles from his wings. " I don't know Evan. I could have sworn they were inside the house, " said Jonathan playing along with Evan. " We're in here! " squealed a voice inside of Evan's wings along with others shouting amongst themselves. Evan chuckled removing his wings around the babies bending down nuzzling each one. " Roll call! " said Jonathan giggling as the children lined up in front of him with Evan behind them with a wing saluted on top of his head.

" Craig? " called the Raccoon.

" Here! " yipped the Brown Rabbit Kit hopping forward.

" Marcel and Lui? "

" Present! " said the taller Twin stepping forward.

" Lui? "

" Here Mama! " squealed the smaller Twin stepping forward.

" Brock? "

" Here! " squawked the Eagle waddling forward.

" Luke? "

" Here! " yipped the Wolf prancing forward.

" Tyler? "

" Oink. " snorted the Piglet waddling forward making the family giggle.

" Brian? "

" Here~! " sang the Fox kit swaying his tail.

" David? "

" Here! " barked the Pitbull waddling forward.

" Daddy! " chanted the kids in synch turning around to look at the Owl.

" Hoodini! " said Evan saluting to his family with a grin on his beak.

" Mommy! " chanted the kids turning to the Raccoon.

" Give birth! " saluted the Raccoon breaking into laughter with his family.

After checking off everyone off the list everyone settled down. " It felt like just yesterday we had become a happy family, " sighed Jonathan waddling to the nest of straw curling on it with his tail tucked around him. " Storytime! " squealed Lui running on all fours to Jonathan curling on top of him with his tail leaning down over his back. " It's a long story. About time I'm done your going to be ready to go to bed, " said Jonathan moving Lui between his legs with his back laid back on his furry stomach. Sitting up the Raccoon leaned on the Owl nosing his furry neck with his muzzle. Evan wrapped his wings around Jonathan's waist laying his head the Raccoon's shoulders. The other kids fitted anywhere near their parents. Craig shoved himself between Jonathan's legs scooting Lui over a bit where they both can fit and have room. Brock perched on Evan's shoulders nuzzling against his neck. Evan purred at his son nuzzling back. David and Luke pounced on Jonathan's tail giving their mother the Puppy dog eyes when he turned to them. " I'm not mad boys just surprised, " reassured Jonathan with a smile rubbing them on their head. Tyler laid on his stomach with his limbs out beside Jonathan and Evan snuggling closer to his parents. Brian with the help of Marcel managed to get on Evan's other vacant shoulder curling his tail around himself. Marcel couldn't find himself a spot in the family pile squeaking in surprise from a pair of furry arms cradling him. " No one left behind. " smiled Jonathan adjusting one of the Twins in his arms with Evan looking over his shoulders at his son with a smile. " Aww! He got the best spot, " whined Brian crossing his arms over his furry chest. " The second best spot is in Daddy's arms, " said Tyler scrunching his snout in a cute manner. " Too bad Daddy has his arms full, " said Lui looking upside down at Jonathan. " Tell us the story now Mama! " insisted the smaller Monkey with sparkles in his eyes. " Alright, baby boy calm down. " Jonathan hummed closing his eyes with a calm breath. " It all started with... " started Jonathan starting the tell how their family became what they are today.

~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Hush my Kit, Mama's here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the new book I was recently talking about in the Poly!BBS book. Basically it's how Jonathan and Evan become parents with their kids Lui, David, Craig, Tyler, Marcel, Luke, Brock, and Brian. Since everyone loves having Mama!Delirious, I decided to provide this series to you lovely readers :)
> 
> Here are some notes for you guys before you read:
> 
> 1\. They are in Animal form. Meaning that the crew are not hybrids with ears and tails they are just animals living in the forest or in a nearby village.
> 
> Jonathan is a Raccoon
> 
> Evan is a Owl
> 
> Marcel and Lui are Monkeys
> 
> David is a Bulldog
> 
> Craig is a Rabbit
> 
> Brock is a Eagle
> 
> Brian is a Fox
> 
> Luke is a Wolf
> 
> Tyler is a Pig
> 
> 2\. I'll be using their Government name. Meaning I'm not using their username. Just in case someone needs to know.
> 
> Delirious - Jonathan
> 
> Vanoss - Evan
> 
> Basically - Marcel
> 
> Lui - Lui
> 
> DaithiDeNogla - David
> 
> Moo Snuckel - Brock
> 
> Terroriser - Brian
> 
> Wildcat - Tyler
> 
> Cartoonz - Luke
> 
> MiniLadd - Craig
> 
> That's all the notes until I add any that comes up if I forgot. I hope you guys enjoy this new addition to my other books. Without further ado, I present to you " Family comes in Different Forms "
> 
> Enjoy <3

''''''''

In a quiet forest near a nearby village all the forest animals have woken from their slumber from the sounds of birds chirping in greeting to other birds or to alert the quiet forest to become alive. In a dark hole a Black and Grey coated raccoon with his Grey ears laid on top of his head with his ring tail swishing back and forth. The Raccoon was curled into himself searching for more warmth. Getting tired of laying there with no added heat the animal stretched his limbs as fair as he could reach. Licking his muzzle the Raccoon opened his eyes with blurry vision blinking the sleep out of his eyes. " What time is it? " asked the Raccoon to no one lifting himself on his paws and hind legs. With a yawn the Raccoon slowly made his way out of his hole sticking his nose out of the hole to smell for any danger before revealing himself out into the open. He sat on his bottom grabbing his tail grooming the fur with his sharp nails as he looked over his surroundings for any others awake at this time. His ears caught an argument from a short distance stopping his grooming to turn his attention to the noise. " I bet Amy did it again, " snorted the Raccoon walking towards the commotion sitting down beside a log watching to see what will happen next.

From the burrow two Brown Rabbits emerge with a smaller Brown Kit in their wake. " James please! " said the Doe hopping after her wake not noticing the Kit behind her whining from his daily feeding. " No Amy! I knew I should have listened to the others but I didn't want to believe what they say! " said the Bull clenching his paws together turning to face his desperate mate and whining baby. " You just keep going from one male to another even when I give you what you want. Plus you don't even take care of Craig as much as you take care of the other babies, " said James pointing at his whining son clutching onto Amy. Amy looked down at her son hopping away from his closeness. " He's just a runt. He will die anyways, " said Amy hopping towards James but he hopped away from her. "Doesn't matter if he wasn't a runt or not you're suppose to show him the same love as the others. " stated James looking at Craig with affection in his eyes as the little one hopped towards him. Amy sneered at the gesture from the Kit taking her mate's attention from her. " You're wasting your time with him you know. He won't even last 1 more day if I don't feed him, " smirked the female with smugness as James cradled the desperate Kit closer to him.

" You're right because I won't be here to see because I'm giving him to Jonathan while I go look be a better loyal mate that won't go behind my back and let them fuck me senseless in our burrow, " said James turning his head with a smile as he looked at Jonathan not minding the sputtering from his ex-mate. Jonathan sat their in surprise not knowing how to respond to his friend's request. " What? " said Jonathan finding his voice watching James bit down on Craig's scruff hopping towards Jonathan with Amy behind him. " I want you to have my little Craig and take care of him, " said James dropping Craig beside Jonathan who stares at the Raccoon with fear in his eyes. " I- " started Jonathan but couldn't finish what he was going to say from Amy screeching behind the pair. " You're going to let this freak take care of our baby? I could have just taken him back to the burrow and let him survive for himself to determine if he is fit enough to live, " said the Doe hopping towards them but stopped from the growl from Jonathan. " Listen here you whore, I don't give a damn about what you call me but you're not and I mean are not going to talk about my son that way! " growled Jonathan moving towards Amy past James.

James didn't say a word nor move as Jonathan prowled towards Amy with tiny Craig behind him. The Kit caught up to the pair walking behind Jonathan as he stalked the Rabbit. " You have no right to say who survives or not because you're doing a bad job as it is. You left you burrow with other Kits in there for any prey to get and you can't even take care of Craig. Doesn't matter if he's a Runt or not you're suppose to love and cherish your kids! " said Jonathan looking behind with affection in his eyes bending down nuzzling the Kit. Craig cooed as he was getting the attention but still whined from not being fed. Amy didn't say anything as Craig quickly warmed up to Jonathan accepting him as his new mother. " Well, I hope you have a lot of experience with taking care of a Runt with no milk, " sneered the Doe but wiped the smirk off her face from the response from Jonathan. " Don't need experience like you when I can just hunt and storage since I don't have to get down on my belly and present submission to be fucked by others because you can't help yourself from getting pregnant by other Rabbits, " said Jonathan covering his mouth. " Oops! Did I say that out loud? " teased Jonathan gathering Craig in his arms placing his on his back as he walked away from the speechless Doe.

" They aren't yours James so don't worry, " said Jonathan walking past James back to his burrow. He could hear the yelling from James and the sobs of Amy walking his distance away. " Time to get you fed Baby boy, " hummed Jonathan crouching down in the hole walking carefully inside. He reached behind him on balanced hind legs to grab Craig off his back and set him in front of him. " How's my little Kit doing, " hummed Jonathan bending down nuzzling Craig. Craig nuzzled back whining from the lost contact of his new mother. " Shh Baby boy, I'm still here. " comforted the Raccoon pulling out a bottle of Milk. " Thank god Catherine let me have her home when she moved with her mate, " hummed Jonathan tipping the bottle upside down making sure nothing is leaking. Craig saw the bottle hoping to Jonathan whimpering. " Milk Mama please? " asked Craig reaching his paws out for the bottle. Jonathan looked down at Craig with a smile. " Of course Honey Bunny, " smiled Jonathan turning the bottle back around checking to make sure the nipple was tight around the bottle before feeding Craig. Craig hummed in delight staring at Jonathan as he fed him pulling back when the bottle was gone. " Full? " asked Jonathan ready to pull out another bottle just in case. Craig nodded his head curling into himself from Jonathan picking him up by the scruff with his teeth. Using the straw from the Winter he quickly made a makeshift bed for the two of them placing Craig in the open circle between his stomach and his hind legs. " Rest baby, " said Jonathan laying his head on his paws curling tighter to Craig. " Night Mama, " said Craig yawning squishing himself into a puffy ball closing his eyes drifting to sleep. " Night Honey Bunny, " whispered Jonathan watching his Kit's relaxing breathing pattern drifting off himself into a peace sleep with his baby snuggled into him.

'''''''''''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have introduced Craig to Jonathan's new family. He is the youngest in this story. Yes, I know you might say it's backwards but that's how I like it! Let's see who shall be Craig older brother in the soon chapter coming up.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know down in the comments. Tell if It was good or bad all advice and comments are accepted. If there is hatred in the comments I'll delete them so the negativity won't destroy the positivity :D
> 
> See you lovely children in the next chapter!
> 
> Words: 1632
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	3. Gaining a New Mother and Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update from me finally!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> Enjoy my Lovely children!

~~~~~~~~

In the midst of dawn, birds did their usual greeting to others or to other animals that relied on them to alert them awake to start the new day. In the hole in the tree, Jonathan and Craig changed positions since last night. Jonathan laid on his back with his paws wrapped around Craig with his tail wrapped around his left hind leg. Craig was the same as Jonathan but his paws and rear legs were pushed into the arm. Birds singing their happy song stirred Jonathan out of his sleep cracking his eyes open blinking to get the sleep and crud out of his eyes. With the sleep from his eyes, he felt the small weight on his belly breathing slowly. Raising his head he looked down to see Craig yawning stretching his limbs in the air before settling back into Jonathan's furry stomach. " Time to wake up Craig, " hummed Jonathan moving his paws to grab the Kit but stayed still from the whining from the baby. " Don't wanna mama, " murmured Craig turning on his belly puffball tail wiggling in the air. " I know baby boy but the day has started and it means we have to start our day too, " whispered Jonathan with a smile on his muzzle lifting himself in a sitting position adjusting Craig in his lap. Craig whined but changed his tone with purrs from the licks to his fur by Jonathan. Jonathan continued Craig's bath as the house filled with purrs and the birds chirping.

Giving two licks with his rough tongue to the Kit's cheek, Jonathan nuzzled Craig indicating his bath was over. Craig crawled out of Jonathan's lap shaking the excess saliva off his slicked down fur fluffing out the coat of fur. With Craig occupied with fluffing out his fur, Jonathan waddled to the little kitchen area of the sides gathering breakfast for the day. Jonathan pulled out carrots from the fridge along with Blueberries. Washing the fruit in the sink he used his sharp nails to cut the carrots in slices and put his Blueberries in a wooden bowl. Waddling back to the middle of the room with the food balanced in one hand Jonathan let out a small grunt from the impact on his legs. " Is that food? " asked Craig with his tail wiggling in curiosity. With a small leaving his little one in suspense Jonathan carefully walked with the child clinging to his leg. " Yes, little one. Carrots for you and Blueberries for me." said the Raccoon setting the food on the floor gently pushing Craig off his leg. Jonathan plopped down on the ground smiling with affection when the Fox kit crawled into his lap with his back leaning against Jonathan's stomach raising his head back to give his mother a smile. " You're too precious, " snorted Jonathan grabbing the bowl of carrots grabbing a slice to feed Craig. Craig's eyes lit with happiness as Jonathan fed him the Carrots instead of just giving them to others like his ex-mother did.

Jonathan cooed about to feed his son another slice but got startled out of his affectionate gaze from loud shrieking. " What in the world? " mumbled Jonathan moving Craig off his lap moving towards the entrance of the house. Craig whimpered from the lost of food and attention from his mama walking on all fours crouching down sliding under Jonathan peeking out a little. The two animals looked out of the hole looking for the commotion but nothing could be hearing the sounds of birds. " Maybe it was Sally again slipping into a puddle again, " said Jonathan peeking down at the Fox Kit licking the top of his head. The baby squeaked scurrying away from the tongue. Jonathan giggled at his son's antics waddling back to his spot on the floor. Seeing his mother feeding himself with the Blueberries Craig waddled back into Jonathan's lap pawing at his stomach. Jonathan gulped his last Berry picking up the bowl of Carrot slices feeding Craig. With their breakfast digested in their tummies, the Raccoon and Kit curled into each other for a late morning nap. Cuddling close to Craig with his tail wrapped around the Kit, Jonathan closed his eyes letting sleep take him off to dreamland but was interrupted by the same shrieking from earlier. " Mama the shrieking is back, " announced Craig lifting his head off his crossed paws looking back to the entrance.

" Sounds like a monkey, " said Jonathan letting Craig move before waddling to the hole with Craig not far behind. The two peeked out but still didn't see anything. " I think someone is trying to play with us, " whispered Craig looking up at the alert Raccoon. " Whoever the animal needs to stop or else, " growled Jonathan feeling the protective instincts kick in. With the look of protectiveness on Jonathan's face, Craig moved closer to his mama nuzzling against him. Out of his peripheral view, Jonathan saw a brown figure with another monkey behind him screeching at the monkey in front of him. " They are Monkeys! What are Monkeys doing in the forest especially when their babies! " exclaimed Jonathan watching as they chased each other. The smaller of the pair hooted and shouted swinging from limb to limb. The taller of the pair by an inch was shouting at the baby with a look of worry on his face. " Look's like their playing a game, " mumbled Craig watching the pair. " Come on Marcel! Have some fun for once! " screeched the smaller Monkey looking behind him at the other Monkey. " I would if I could Lui but since my little brother wants to be childish and not follow rules one of us has to be mature! " hooted the taller Monkey, Marcel stopping on a limb to catch his breath. Lui giggled swinging in the tree showing off tricks he learned from the other baby Monkeys.

" LUI NO! " screamed Marcel climbing as fast as he could down the tree watching his baby brother miss a limb causing him to fall down the tree. " Oh my! " gasped Jonathan with horror as the baby laid on the ground with twitching limbs and a small puddle of blood spreading by his head. " Mama is he going to be OK? " asked Craig looking away from the scene. Jonathan couldn't let any babies suffer from things that happen naturally or on accident. With his motherly instincts taking over he waddled off to the right where a small cabin made from wood laid. Pulling out the cabin doors he pulled out leaves, rope, and a bowl. " Come on Craig we have someone to help, " urged Jonathan bending down low for Craig to climb. Craig climbed on taking the bowl of leaves and rope in his paws. Jonathan put the empty bowl in his mouth muttering a " hang on " to his son using his sharp nails to climb down the tree. With a powerful jump from his hind legs, Jonathan jumped down the rest of the tree gritting his teeth from the hard impact on his feet and paws. " Hurry momma! " urged Craig holding on tight to the Grey fur with his ears folded back. Jonathan ran as fast as he could to the injured baby on the ground with his brother searching for help. Slowing his pace, Jonathan slowly approached the pair freezing in his place when the Monkey standing over the injured one turned to face them with wide eyes filled with fear and protectiveness.

" Go away! " screamed the Monkey barring his teeth at the small family duo. " We mean no harm, " said Jonathan bending down in a submissive gesture with his belly on the lush grass. Marcel cocked his head to the side confused. " Why is an adult submitting to an infant? " thought Marcel looking at the Raccoon and the Kit on his back. " You can help but I have to stay by your side, " commanded Marcel earning a nod from the submissive Raccoon who slowly made his way to the brothers. Standing on the side of the injured baby Jonathan bent down on all fours Jonathan let Craig hop off his back with the items they've brought. " You poor thing, " preened Jonathan glancing over the Monkey setting the rope down beside the leaves. " Honey go get some water from the pond please? " asked Jonathan to Craig giving the Kit a small lick to his fluffy cheeks before he was off in the wind. As Jonathan turned back to the injured Monkey on the floor Marcel looked confused about the interaction between the Raccoon and Bunny. " Why did you lick him? " asked Marcel curiously looking at Jonathan. Jonathan turned away from the baby to look down at Marcel. " He's my son that's why. " smiled the Raccoon smiling wider seeing his child back with the bowl of water. " Thank you Baby boy, " cooed Jonathan nuzzling into Craig taking the bowl out of the fuzzy hands setting the bowl beside the rope.

" You're welcome Mama! " purred the Kit hopping on the other side of Marcel. " How come you call him Mama? You're a Bunny and he's a Raccoon and male? " said Marcel looking at the Bunny at his side. " Just because My mama is mall doesn't mean he can't care for me like a mother should. Being two different species doesn't mean a thing to us. A family is Family whether it's a different species or opposite genders. " said Craig with a smile hopping away from the speechless Marcel to the injured baby's side. Jonathan grabbed two leaves dipping them in the water letting the excess droplets fall off the leaves. Once the leaves were droplet free he wiped away the wound gently earning hissing from the injured baby. " Shh, I know. It's going to be alright. Your Brother is here to comfort you. " whispered Jonathan nuzzling the now whining baby as he cleaned the wound. " T-Thank Y-You, " stuttered the baby on the ground looking up at Jonathan with wide Doe eyes. " You're Welcome Little One, " said Jonathan with a smile setting the blood watery leaves to the side grabbing the rope and fresh leaves. “ I wanna do it Mama! “ shouted Craig startling the baby between them. “ Oops, “ said Craig covering his muzzle with his paws with Jonathan giggling in the background. “ You may but with my assistance, “ said Jonathan moving back a little letting the Bunny fit between him with his back to the furry stomach.

“ Mama? “ questioned the Monkey with a raised eyebrow. “ Yes, I’m his mother. Where are my manners! I’m Jonathan and this is my son Craig, “ introduced Jonathan handing the Kit leaves. “ Hi there! “ said Craig sticking his little Pink tongue out on the side focusing on putting the leaves straight. “ Lui, “ said the baby looking at the side for his brother. Sensing his sibling looking for him Marcel moved to the other side of Lui. “ I’m Marcel. Sorry if I was coming off overprotective. “ apologized Marcel looking at away. “ It’s quite alright. Shows you know what to do when a stranger like myself comes around, “ said Jonathan praising Craig for his straight line leaves. “ Just need to wrap the rope around and you guys can go back to your own Mommy, “ said Jonathan grabbing the rope gently lifting Lui’s head wrapping the rope around. “ Thank you so much! “ screeched Marcel excitedly slowly help Lui to his hands and feet. “ I wish it were other Mothers like you, “ said Lui with a grateful smile on his muzzle. “ I’m sure there are some around him. I bet your own mother is looking for her own little ones, “ said Jonathan dumping the rest of the water in the bowl beside him. “ If she actually didn’t leave us behind like the others did in the village then yeah she would have been looking for us, “ mumbled Marcel but didn’t notice Jonathan’s ears twitching from Marcel’s response.

“ Did you two come from the village and not your mother? “ asked Jonathan walking to duo sitting behind them pulling the twins into his furry arms. “ Yes, “ blushed Marcel looking away from the Raccoon while Lui nuzzled into the furry stomach. “ Can you be our new Mama? “ asked Lui looking up at Jonathan with puppy eyes. “ LUI?! “ squeaked Marcel looking at his baby brother. “ NEW SIBLINGS! “ shouted Craig hopping over to the trio tackling into Marcel and Lui. “ You don’t have them yet unless it’s up to them baby, “ hummed Jonathan wrapping his tail around the three babies between his legs. “ My answer is yes! “ said Lui hugging Craig’s new as Craig wrapped his paws around Lui’s waist. “ I have a little brother, “ grinned Craig nuzzling into the baby Monkey earning a giggle from Lui. “ It’s all up to you Marcel if you want me to be your new mother, “ said Jonathan bending his head down licking the top of Marcel’s head giving the baby an Eskimo kiss. Feeling the love and care that his mother gave him when she around urged him to let the Raccoon take him under his wings. When she left he had no one to care for him or Lui. It was always him caring for Lui but now since meeting Jonathan and Craig, it felt good being the one cared for, for the first time. “ Please, “ whispered Marcel snuggling into the furry stomach with his hands gripping the fur. Jonathan smiled curling his tail and legs tighter around his children. “ Don’t worry my Loves, Mama shall take good care for you from the bottom of my heart, “ whispered Jonathan with a smile looking up into the Blue Sky with White fluffy clouds and the Sun shining down on them with an extra glow.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters down, more to come :)
> 
> Words: 2429
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Lonnah out~


	4. Losing a mother getting another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome my dears! If your the voters that picked this winning story congratulation!!! I have no announcements which are surprising but I do have a warning in this chapter.
> 
> Without any more babbling from me, let the chapter begin :)
> 
> Warning: Angst
> 
> Sorry for any Grammar in advance!
> 
> Enjoy~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mornings have always been quiet for Jonathan even with Craig with him but now with a hyperactive Monkey and another one trying to keep his brother out of trouble was a wakeup call. " Lui stop! Mama gonna get us when he wakes up! " screeched Marcel gripping his hands around Lui's waist before he could do any other damage. " I just wanna do something until Mommy wakes up, " whined the smaller Monkey turning his head to the side with big Brown eyes with a sparkling tear at the edge of his eye waiting to be let free. " Don't cry, " cooed Craig wiping the tear away with a soft paw. Lui nuzzled into the touch while the latter holding him rolled his eyes with a sigh. " You're coddling him again Craig, " said the oldest Monkey with puffed cheeks as said Kit caressed his puffy cheeks with soft paws. " Aw~! Don't be jealous Marcy! " chirped the Kit connecting his nose with Marcel's giving a small Eskimo kiss. The trio of kids didn't notice Jonathan's soft eyes with a gentle smile on them as he watched his kids give the other affection. " Should I stay still or should I get up? " thought Jonathan keeping his gaze on his kids wondering how this will end especially since Lui was getting fussy when no one paid him any attention. " Don't leave me out! " whimpered Lui nudging back into Marcel puffing his cheeks out when the two taller of the trio giggled at him. " Don't worry! We didn't leave you out, " promised the Kit gathering Lui in his arms.

Lui purred snuggling into his oldest Brother's arms. Marcel shook his head but smiled at his siblings looking over at their mother catching the Raccoon's eye. Jonathan winked at his son pressing a finger to his lips nudging his head to the side. Understanding the signal Marcel turned his attention back to his snuggling siblings. " Well, since you two have each other then I can have Mama! " preened the Monkey not wasting any time rushing towards Jonathan snuggling into the open arms. " Good Morning Marcel, " hummed Jonathan wrapping his arms around the small Monkey. Jonathan turned on his back catching Marcel mid-jump." Good Morning Mama, " sighed Marcel happily snuggling into the Brown fur on Jonathan's stomach. Marcel's tail wrapped around himself with his tiny paws under his head." MAMA! " screamed a voice from across the room with multiple feet running towards them. " Brace yourself, darling, " chuckled the Racoon grunting from the extra weight. " Morning babies, " cooed Jonathan scooting Marcel in one arm wrapping his free hand around Craig's waist pulling him to the side leaving the middle for his smaller boy. Craig snuggled into Jonathan wrapping his tail around his mother's arm. " Mama, " whimpered Lui with tear droplets forming on the side of his eye ready to be released. " Don't cry Baby Boy, I made some room for you in the middle between your brothers. " reassured Jonathan praising the smaller Monkey in the middle of his chest.

" There, Is everyone comfortable? " asked the Raccoon looking between his boys. " Yes, Mama. " synched the boys with small smiles on their faces snuggling together for more warmth. With a nod of his head, Jonathan closed his eyes calming his breathing in a slow breathing rhythm. The house was filled with silence with only the birds chirping and scuttling along the branches of the big tree. Wait, scuttling in the branches? Jonathan snapped open his eyes leaning his head back to the hole in their home to see Birds and other animals scurrying off. " What's going on? " asked the Raccoon out loud turning himself over cooing over the whimpering of his boys. " Shh Darlings, something is going on, " said Jonathan pushing himself on all fours walking to the door. The boys looked between themselves following after their parent. Peeking his head out of the hole Jonathan saw what the commotion was about. Anita the Eagle, one of Jonathan's first and only friend when he started living in the forest was groaning in pain and panting from contractions. " She's about to have her baby! " squealed Jonathan sitting on his haunches spreading his tiny legs apart enough for his sons snuggling into his tummy. " We have front row seats too! " exclaimed Jonathan clapping his paws together. " Who's Anita? " asked Marcel turning his face away from the furry stomach looking up at Jonathan with curious big Brown eyes.

" Anita was one of the first animals to greet me when I came to the forest. She and I have been bonding over years until she had found a mate. " smiled Jonathan carding his paw down Marcel's back. Marcel purred pushing into the gentle touch. " After that, I had always kept watch over her and their upcoming newborn when her mate came to me one day saying he was going to be gone for a few days, " hummed Jonathan soothing Lui back to sleep. " Can't wait to meet her and our new friend Mama, " yawned Craig turning his head the opposite way. " Same here Honey. " smiled the Raccoon humming a small lullaby while watching from afar as his friend gave birth with friends around encouraging her. Finishing his song he looked down at his boys deep in sleep even with the loud noise outside. " Sweet dreams Loves, " whispered Jonathan moving back a little biting down gently on his Kit's neck grabbing his other two Monkeys in his paws heaving himself on his back legs waddling to the small bed of blankets he scavenged from a trash can last night. Tucked in and snuggled together Jonathan kissed his sons on the head walking backward back to his spot turning his body but keeping his eyes on his boys deciding another minute they were fine. Don't you love the feeling when someone is giving birth and you miss it but you can see the baby? Well not in this instance was it a good site. " AHHHH! SOMEONE GO GET JONATHAN RIGHT NOW! " yelled Anita scooting back into the nest putting her wings over the small branches with deep breaths staring at the feet of the baby.

" Do you wanna wait or now? " asked a female bird next to her with the tilt of her head. " NOW! " growled Anita scaring the animals close to her. " I'll go! " announced a Blue Jay. " Thank you Bell " groaned Anita pushing when a hard contraction hit. Bell set off flapping her wings as hard as she could yelling out Jonathan's name. " JONATHAN! " screamed the femme bird widening her eyes when a Black paw covered her beak. " Shh Bell! The boys are sleeping, " hissed the Raccoon pointing behind him at the pile of babies sleeping. " I'm sorry! " squeaked Bell settling on the front porch of the hole. Bell the Blue Jay was another of his friends of the forest. She was fun, hyperactive, and a little looney. She was introduced to him by Anita when the little Blue Jay rushed into him yelling her welcome to the forest. " Anita needs you! " said Bell flapping her wings rapidly looking at Jonathan with a serious look. " Why does she need me? " asked the Raccoon with a raised thin Black brow. " She needs your help giving birth! " urgently said the Blue jay watching Jonathan curse turning to look over his shoulders. " Don't worry I'll look after them, " reassured Bell with a smile nodding her head at the thanks giving from Jonathan. Jonathan set off out of the house in a hurry with Bell watching the Raccoon run around branches towards Anita's nest. " Mama? " asked a small voice turning Bell's attention to the babies.

" He went to help Aunt Anita with birth Little Ones. " said Bell earning whimpers from the babies thinking Bell will leave too. " Don't worry Aunt Bell is here to stay until Mama Jonathan comes back! " confirmed the Blue Jay wrapping her wings around the kids. They watched as Jonathan made it to the nest with everyone moving out of his way. " I'm here Anita. " panted Jonathan sitting on his haunches at the end of Anita's head. “ Hey Johnny, “ rasped the Eagle with a small smile squinting her eyes. “ Save your breath Nita, “ said Jonathan caressing the feathers on her head. “ Let’s see what’s going on here, “ hummed the Raccoon leaving her to peek around the next were the baby’s legs poked out. “ Look’s like he doesn’t want to come out, “ lightly joked Jonathan earning a small laugh from the Femme. “ Well it’s a little too late for that, “ whispered Anita wrapping a wing her midsection. “ Are you ready Dear? “ asked the Raccoon watching his paws in the small homemade bowl filled with water. “ As ready as I can be, “ nodded Anita spreading her legs wider. The animals crowded around the pair watched in awe as Jonathan coached Anita through the rest of her birth. “ Come on Little One, Mommy can’t wait to see you, “ cooed Jonathan grabbing the small ripped blanket flattening out underneath Anita. “ Johnny! “ whined the Eagle pushing when the Raccoon told her too. “ Almost there Nita. “ persistently said Jonathan encouraging his best friend praising when the last push gave out the small cry everyone was waiting for.

“ Someone get her cleaned up while I clean the babe, “ ordered Jonathan cradling the newborn in his arms stepping back. He grabbed the extra blankets cleaning the blood and fluid off the whining baby. “ Momma’s over there waiting for you in her arms. “ whispered Jonathan wrapping the baby in a freshly warm blanket given to him by a Robin. “ Someone’s ready to see you Anita, “ grinned the Raccoon walking through the parted way for him laying the baby Eagle in the new mother. “ He’s here. My little Brock, “ whispered Anita with tears falling freely down her cheek cradling the bundle closer in her arms. A round of congratulations flooded in the forest from a newborn being born. “ Now you can tell Brandon when he gets back, “ said Jonathan with a bright smile only to slowly wipe it from his muzzle. “ What’s the matter? Aren’t you happy to have your mate back to see the new baby? “ asked Jonathan with a tilt of his head. The crowd went silent with nothing but the small breeze flowing through the air. “ Alright! Let them have a moment, “ commanded a Owl narrowing his Yellow eyes from the complaints from the crowd. “ NOW! “ shrieked the tall Owl flapping his wings hissing at anyone who still didn’t leave. Once the air was cleared the Owl turned back to the pair. “ Congratulations Anita. May Brock have a wonderful journey in his life. See you around Jonathan, “ he nodded his head at the Raccoon with a wink in his eyes setting off into the air.

“ Bye Evan, “ yelled Anita watching with tired eyes at the Owl disappearing out of sight. Jonathan blushed from the recognition from the Owl he secretly liked and stalked when he was alone with no one keeping eyes on him. “ You should tell him about your feelings, “ butted Anita adjusting Brock in her arms with a small smirk on her beak. “ Maybe next time but for now tell me why Brandon hasn’t been here lately, “ said Jonathan changing the subject to a more important one. Anita chuckled shaking her head. “ I’m sure you heard from every bird in the godforsaken forest that he was killed, “ said Anita turning her head to the side staring off into the sunset with a fresh tear running down her cheek disappearing into her feathers. “ How? “ asked Jonathan softly rubbing her belly in comfort patiently waiting for her to continue. With a deep sigh Anita continued her story. “ There was a hunter that day. You were out with Craig mind you. Anyways, we switched shifts for me to get food and him to keep watch over the next. I have told him multiple times that flying above the nest will get him killed, “ joked Anita lightly turning her head from the Sunset Red teary eyes facing Jonathan. “ I would have never thought that would come true though! “ choked sobbed the Femme bursting into tears. “ He was shot point blank by a sniper in the head. I was coming back and saw the whole thing, “ sobbed the Eagle leaning her head back. Brock woke to the stress of his mother whimpering from the loud noise. “ Shh Little One, “ whispered Jonathan taking the babe from Anita’s arms bouncing him lightly quieting the baby.. Jonathan knew in this state Anita couldn’t handle any more stress or weight.

“ That’s why he hasn’t came back because he’s dead, “ simmered Anita calming herself looking up at the sky. “ I’m so sorry Nita, “ apologized Jonathan offering Brock back to his friend. Anita shook her head waving her wings. “ Don’t. This is already hard as it is, “ mumbled Anita with a watery smile. Jonathan looked confused for a second not knowing what she was talking about until it clicked in his mind. “ Anita no! “ pleaded the Raccoon hushing the baby when he cried again from the noise. “ It’s nothing I can do Johnny. After the death of Brandon I couldn’t handle myself. Bell was here everyday trying her best to get me back to my feet but I just couldn’t do it, “ said Anita with a smile on her face with only one Big shiny twinkling teardrop at the edge of her eye. Not waiting for Jonathan’s reply she continued. “ I managed to convince Bell that I wanted to make a trip to get water. At first she was a little hesitant but I told her I can make a five minute trip to the lake. Knowing which part was good and the other was bad I went for the bad when everyone was cleared out then returned home like nothing happened, “ whispered the Femme the teardrop falling from her eye but slowly rolling. Jonathan cradled the baby in his arms with his own tears falling down his face.

“ First came the twitching that happened at night, Next the convulsions which were a bitch, Then the paralysis which freaked Bell out when I couldn’t move half my body, and Last death coming real soon. “ hummed the Femme closing her eyes with a smile on her face with the tear still slowly rolling down her cheek. This tear sparkle was special it didn’t disappear into her feather like the others, this one went down her limp body all the way down to her cold feet into a shape of a heart soaking into the nest. “ Oh Nita, “ sobbed Jonathan holding the baby close not flinching from the Brown wings wrapped around him. “ She wanted you to take care of Brock since she knew you had the skills to protect and care for him, “ said Evan pulling Jonathan close carefully not squeezing the sleeping newborn in Jonathan’s arms. The two staying pushed together in each other's arms in comfort until little Brock broke the silence with a sharp cry. “ I better get home and feed him, “ slowly said Jonathan waiting for Evan to unwrap his wings from his form. “ If you need anything I’m always here to help, “ said Evan pushing the Raccoon’s chin upward wiping the excess tears off with his wings.

Jonathan blushed with a smile on his muzzle. “ Thank you Evan. Maybe you could swing by tomorrow Morning? “ asked Jonathan meekly earning a chuckle from the Owl. “ Sure Jon, “ hummed the Owl stepping back fluttering his wings. “ See you around Blue Eyes, “ winked the Owl setting off into the Orange sunset. Jonathan blushed shaking his head with a wider grin. “ Next time Brown Eyes, “ stated Jonathan walking back home with the help of Bell. “ Mama who is that? “ asked his second oldest peering in Jonathan’s arms when he settled down on his bottom. “ This is your new brother boys. His name is Brock, “ said Jonathan leaning over a little letting his sons look at Brock. “ He’s fluffy like me! “ chirped Craig covering his muzzle when Brock mewled. “ We have to be quiet for two weeks. Can you boys be the mature big brothers for little Brock? “ asked Jonathan knowing the answers. The boys nodded their head placing one hand and paw on Brock. “ We promise, “ said the boys in synch looking at their brother with admiration. Bell smiled at the small family taking her silent leave letting the small family enjoy their newest addition.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 done only 7 more to go!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed :3
> 
> We got to see a little bit of Evan with him flirting with Jonathan a bit :D
> 
> I want to clear up something that I didn't know what was coming up in my mind. I think I said that introducing the babies I had said Mini was the youngest and then whoever I introduced last was the oldest? Well, forget that! I don't know what I was thinking that day but I can assure you I wasn't drunk. Basically, it's the opposite of what I said.
> 
> Craig: Oldest
> 
> Marcel: Second Oldest
> 
> Lui: Third Oldest
> 
> Brock: Middle
> 
> ??: Second Middle
> 
> ??: Youngest
> 
> ??: Second Youngest
> 
> ??: Third Youngest
> 
> BUT! In this chapter, the list goes
> 
> Craig: Oldest
> 
> Marcel: Older
> 
> Lui: Middle
> 
> Brock: Youngest
> 
> Words: 3090
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	5. Hoo is that with Mama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome peeps to the next chapter~! I have no announcements so let the chapter began :D
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Oldest: Craig
> 
> Older: Marcel
> 
> Old: Lui
> 
> Middle: Brock
> 
> Second Middle: ??
> 
> Young: ??
> 
> Younger: ??
> 
> Youngest: ??
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> Enjoy~

~~~

The forest was quiet In the Dusk of Dawn. With the death of everyone’s favorite Eagle, Anita gone from the terrible disease she poured upon herself no one or bird needed the cheerful chirps in the morning air. Silence was amongst the animals in the sad forest. Only sounds that anyone can hear are the cracking of branches, scuttles of paws or hands, and the rapid waters in the lake licking the side of the grass. Bell and a few of her femme friends will come by sometimes to check on Jonathan and the kids since he was the closest to Anita. Evan was a daily visitor of the family checking and making sure they were fed and healthy. Sometimes Jonathan and Evan were so caught up with each other, Bell and the kids would sit in silence watching their friend or Mother blush from Evan’s forwardness. With everything silent in the world awaken one of the babies from his sleep. “ Something’s not right, “ yawned Craig sharp shiny tooth showing. He stood from his position where he slept around Brock to keep his baby brother warm. Stepping a few steps away he shook his body of numbness licking his muzzle. “ Cold, “ chirped a sleepy voice. Craig turned his head to the nest of siblings walking back to cover Brock with his body and tail. “ Shh, go back to sleep. “ mumbled Craig nuzzling Brock’s beak. Brock squeaked from the cold nose shooting out his wings hitting Marcel. The older Monkey grunted from the impact turning to his side. “ Good Morning to you too, “ grumbled Marcel wrapping one of his arms around Brock’s middle.

The Eagle crooned happily snuggling into the warmth pile of his brothers purring when another weight laid on top of him. “ Don’t forget about me little brother! “ giggled Lui wrapping his arms around Brock’s neck. “ Don’t lay on top of him, “ said Marcel making room for Lui to squeeze in between him and Brock. Lui didn’t hesitate taking the spot right after Marcel moved. He did the same thing Marcel did wrapping on arm around Brock. “ Is everyone comfortable now? “ asked Craig laying his head on his paws. “ Yes! “ squeaked the two youngest with Marcel’s grunt approval. “ Wait! “ screeched Lui grabbing one of Marcel’s arms wrapping the appendage around his middle. “ Now we’re good, “ grinned Lui nuzzling into Brock. Marcel shook his head while Craig snorted closing his eyes. The babies laid in silence with the warmth pack they have put together. “ Mama? “ chirruped Brock breaking the silence. Marcel opened on eye glancing around in his peripheral vision. “ Yeah, where is he? “ asked the second oldest with concern showing in his voice. That woke Craig out of his mid nap abruptly standing on all fours. “ Mama? Mama where are you?! “ said Craig with a raised voice ears pinning in the back of his head thinking he had left him just like her. The two oldest came back to their instincts when Brock broke out crying. “ Shh Brock it’s going to be fine. “ comforted Lui hugging his little brother close. Brock let out a loud sob hiding his face in Lui’s furry chest. Craig and Marcel hurried to their youngest brothers wrapping around them helping Lui comfort Brock. Once Brock’s cries calmed down a bit they still whispered comforting words to him telling him Mama will come back to them.

“ What if he doesn’t? “ whimpered the Eagle looking between his older brothers with glass teary eyes. The trio didn’t have an answer to his answer looking between each other. “ He- “ started Craig but was cut off by giggles. Not just any giggles they were Mama’s giggles. “ Mama! “ screeched Brock hopefully waddling out of the comforting arms of his brother towards the door with the others following him. Lui grabbed a hold of Brock before he stepped over the edge of the house. “ Brock! What did Mama say about running? “ asked Lui turning around putting the youngest between the boys. “ No running, “ mumbled the Eagle giggling from the tiny paws of Marcel tickling his sides. “ No sad baby brothers on this day. We already had enough sadness in one day, “ remarked Marcel leading Brock to the house entrance. “ Wait, do you hear that? “ asked Craig with his ears perked in the air twitching. The babies stayed quiet listening to the same giggling from earlier. “ Mama’s around here, “ said Lui quietly walking to the corner of the house peeking his head out with a loud gasp. “ What is it!? “ exclaimed Marcel holding into Brock’s wing guiding them to the corner peeking out with their own gasps. Craig bound over to his siblings looking around the corner too. “ That’s Evan, “ said Craig watching their Mother and Evan interact with each other. “ Evan! “ giggled the Raccoon wrapped in a wing with his muzzle nuzzled against Evan’s beak. “ Jonathan~ “ cooed the Owl removing his wing nuzzling back at Jonathan fluttering his wings. “ I”ll be back Blue Eyes, “ winked Evan shooting off into the air in a slow but graceful flight snatching a Blue Iris off the branch with his beak flying back to Jonathan impressing Jonathan more with a barrel roll. Jonathan sighed dreamily clapping his paws when Evan landed. “ Bravo! “ cheered Jonathan with a wide smile on his muzzle.

Evan bowed with a wing hopping to the Raccoon placing the flower by his ear. Jonathan cooed touching the flower adjusting a little wrapping his arms around Evan’s neck kissing both of his cheeks. Evan blushed wrapping his wings around Jonathan’s waist but the Raccoon scooted out of reach. “ Johnny~! “ crooned the Owl trailing after the giggling retreating Raccoon. “ Evan~! “ purred the Raccoon grabbing his tail curling the fluffy appendage in his arms when the wings wrapped around his middle. Anyone could tell the two were courting each other by a mile away. “ I’m so glad you let me court you Baby, “ whispered the Owl connecting their foreheads. “ You’re welcome Babe. I’m glad I didn’t have to embarrass myself for you to notice me, “ said the Raccoon nuzzling into the Owl. The Owl smiled holding Jonathan closer. “ You do know you have to let the kids know why I keep coming around, “ said Evan pulling his head away from Jonathan. Jonathan sighed nodding his head. “ I know but I don’t know how to approach them, “ mumbled the Raccoon perking when a familiar chirp and shushes were amongst them. “ I guess this was a better way, “ joked the Owl back away from the swat of his future mate. “ I have nothing to say, “ started Jonathan twiddling with his paws. Brock rushed toward Jonathan snuggling into the furry stomach. “ Does that mean we have a Daddy now? “ asked Brock tilting his head to the side from the sudden choke from Jonathan and laughter from Evan. “ Yeah, I mean it was obvious that you guys were courting, “ piped Craig into the conversation walking over to the two adults sitting on his haunches with a smile on his muzzle. Jonathan stared in shock as the twins made their way over to them but had their eyes on the Owl. Evan stayed still letting the kids observe him.

“ They are so cute Jon, “ complimented Evan getting a surprise hug from Lui. “ Thank you! Mama can we keep him? Can he be our Daddy!? “ asked Lui with puppy eyes. “ Yeah! Now I have another member in the family that can teach me how to fly, “ chirped Brock excitedly looking between Jonathan and Evan. “ Seems they like you so far, “ hummed Jonathan looking at his oldest with a raised eyebrow. Craig nodded his head with the same smile and Marcel pointed his finger at Evan. “ Hurt Mama and face my wrath, “ hissed the small Monkey staring at Evan. “ Yes sir! “ saluted the Owl staring back at Marcel. The other family members looked at the pair of curious eyes. “ He’s good. He passed my test, “ affirmed Marcel with a smile. “ Well, I guess that means welcome the family for now, “ said Jonathan with his own smile and blushing cheeks. “ Thank you, “ said Evan with a bow of his head fluttering his wings. “ Why did you give Mama that flower? “ asked Lui pointing at the flower. “ The Blue Iris matches his sparkling Ocean eyes that glow in the sunlight, “ said Evan without hesitation in his voice. Jonathan blushed more if he could closing his eyes opening them slowly for a small twink in his Baby Blue pupils. Jonathan stared at Evan with adoration as the latter stared back with affection behind his Brown eyes. “ Alright boys, go inside and I’ll meet you, “ said Jonathan shooing the babies back inside with his arms. “ Marcel make sure to hold on to Brock’s hand too! “ reminded the Raccoon earning an thumbs up from his son. Craig lead the small group around the corner. “ I bet they’re behind the corner, “ whispered Evan for Jonathan to hear. “ They have better be inside the house or else we won’t go outside and explore tomorrow! “ said Jonathan with a raised voice and a smirk on his muzzle from the noises of the babies. “ You’re such a good Mama, “ cooed the Owl walking to his soon-to-be-mate wrapping his wings around Jonathan’s middle again. “ Soon you’ll be the Daddy they need in the future, “ mumbled the Raccoon wrapping his arms around the Owl’s neck. The two closed the small gap between them with a kiss.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter :3
> 
> For people that wanted this book to be updated sure isn't commenting :p. Where is everyone at?! I hope I haven't lost them in the angst chapter :D
> 
> I might have to slow the updates down then if that what had happened :3
> 
> Anyways, See you next time!
> 
> Words: 1773
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	6. Never feel Abandoned, Feel Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! To the next chapter of this series :) I hope you had a good morning or night wherever you are.
> 
> I have no announcements or warnings in this chapter but I do have notes :)
> 
> Notes:
> 
> MORE NEW CHARACTERS :D. I think I'm the only one that's excited about that
> 
> Pairings - ChilledRoyalChaos
> 
> Galty
> 
> Apex/Tom (Apom or Toex?)
> 
> Chilled - Anthony
> 
> Ze - Steven
> 
> Galm - Anthony
> 
> Smarty - John
> 
> Tom - Tom
> 
> Aphex - Steven
> 
> Nanners - Adam
> 
> Bryce - Bryce
> 
> Ohm - Ryan
> 
> Panda - Anthony
> 
> Gassy Mexican - Max
> 
> Smitt7y - Jay
> 
> ( I would have added Diction and Ritz but I didn't know their names ;-; )
> 
> The Derp crew are a pack of wolfs. Chilled, Galm and Tom being the Alphas and Ze, Smarty, and Aphex being the Omegas. They all have pups!
> 
> Chilled and Ze: Bryce, Ohm, and Nanners
> 
> ( Nanners being the oldest with Bryce right behind and Ohm coming in last )
> 
> Galm and Smarty: Panda and Smitt7y
> 
> ( Smitt7y being the Oldest and Panda the youngest )
> 
> Tom and Aphex: GassyMexican
> 
> ( Max is the only child in the pack! Isn't he luck Ladies and Gentlemen ;D )
> 
> That's the end of the notes for today Peeps!
> 
> Enjoy~

~~~

With the day of silence for Anita the forest was back to normal. Birds chirping at the Dusk of Dawn and other critters roaming and scuttling around the ground. “ I haven’t seen you so happy in a while, “ mumbled Bell with a Berry in her mouth looking at Jonathan. The Raccoon hummed cutting a Berry in half with his sharp nails. “ I have always been happy, “ said Jonathan throwing half of the Berry in his mouth using his nail as a skewer for the other half. “ Sure, “ said Bell drawing out the word handing the grabby hands of Lui a Berry. Jonathan snorted shaking his head leaning over a little bit with his nail leveled with Brock’s beak. The baby chirped happily pecking at the Berry on his Mother’s nail. “ Have you boys finished your Berries? “ asked Jonathan not looking at the oldest of his kids cooing over Brock tilting his head to the side curiously picking at the fruit. “ Yes, but I’m still hungry, “ shyly said Marcel rubbing his stomach with a faint blush on his cheeks. “ You can have mine, “ said Craig pushing his bowl with his nose over to his younger brother. “ No! It’s yours, “ said Marcel pushing the bowl back over to his older brother. Craig whined pushing the bowl back to Marcel. “ I knew I should have gone hunting after meeting with Evan, “ sighed Jonathan rubbing the top of Lui’s head from the comfort of the Monkey.

“ Did someone say hunting? “ said a familiar voice with a hint of amusement. “ Daddy! “ chirruped Brock squirming out of Jonathan’s lap waddling towards Evan. “ Hello, Little One, “ greeted the Owl bending down Eskimo kissing Brock’s beak. “ Baby don’t call Evan that, “ whined Jonathan embarrassed hiding his face with his hands form Bell’s giggling. “ It’s alright Blue Eyes, I don’t mind, “ hummed Evan spreading his legs a little for Brock to fit between his legs. “ That’s so cute! “ squealed Bell flapping her wings looking between the Owl and Raccoon. “ Evan’s here! With more food! “ announced Lui running with Craig and Marcel behind him. The babies crowded the Owl nuzzling against him or in Marcel’s case picking the Berries from the vine looking at Evan with sheepish eyes. “ Go ahead and take them. It’s for you guys anyway, “ said Evan with a smile on his beak. “ Thanks, Dad! “ screeched the Monkey hugging Evan’s middle grabbing the vine putting it in his mouth running on all fours back to his spot. “ Thank you, “ said Craig walking away back to his spot beside Marcel. “ I don’t know why I try. It’s bound for it to happen, “ said Jonathan to himself slipping his hands off his muzzle giggling from the sight in front of him. Evan wadded into the house with little Brock between his legs chirping happily in step with the Owl.

“ You’re doing so good, “ praised Evan stopping in front of Jonathan stepping back a bit letting Brock have room. The Eagle didn’t like the warmth away from his whimpering flapping his wings. “ Aww my poor baby, “ cooed Jonathan gathering the Baby Eagle in his arms nuzzling Brock. “ Did Evan not want to give you the warmth you wanted, “ said Jonathan looking at Evan with mischief in his eyes. The Eagle nodded turning his attention to the Owl holding out his wings. Evan melted from the glassy eyes of the Baby Eagle holding out his wings for him. Moving his feet he gathered the Baby in his wings scooting to Jonathan sitting beside the Raccoon. Jonathan smiled leaning his head on Evan’s form grunting from the weight on his lap. Lui curled into his Mother’s lap with his tail wrapped around Jonathan’s wrist. Not ones to be left out of the huddle, Craig and Marcel joined their extended family sitting on each side of Jonathan and Evan. Marcel leaned over Evan’s lap tailed curled around his ankles with tiny Paws gripping gently on the soft feathers. Craig curled into himself but made sure to press against Jonathan. “ What a beautiful sight, “ thought Bell to herself outside of the door with a nod turning her head to the sky. “ Our little Raccoon is developing well Nita, “ said Bell to herself closing her eyes feeling the slight breeze through her feathers. “ You’re right. Let’s leave the small family to themselves, “ hummed the Blue Jay leaving the house singing a small tune to herself.

Meanwhile on the other side of the woods lived a pack of Wolves in the shadiest area with barely a sight of sunlight beaming through the trees. “ You can’t catch me! “ taunted a small voice running through the trees. “ I’m going to catch you! When I do then I’ll be superior! “ replied the other voice with determination. Between the trees two Wolf pups were chasing the other. The one being chased was Midnight colored Pup with Toffee colored eyes. “ Come on Bryce, I know you’re slow but I didn’t know you were that slow, “ teased the Pup with a grin on his face showing his tiny fangs. “ Shut up Adam! “ growled the Chocolate Pup with Amber eyes using the last of his stamina he saved. With a nip at his tail Adam yelped running faster with everything he had but it was too late Bryce tackled him in the opening of their home. “ Gotcha! “ barked the Pup strutting off his brother walking away with a prep in his step and his head in the air in triumph. “ Whatever, “ scoffed the defeated Pup shaking off the dirt in his fur walking with his head down flopping into a furry stomach. “ Cheer up Baby. You lose some, You win some. “ cooed a older Brown Wolf cleaning Adam’s backside. “ I was so close mom, “ whined the Pup drawing out the last word with howls. The adult Wolf smiled from his son nuzzling into the sad Pup.

“ Tell you what, Daddy hasn’t woken up yet so maybe that’s a win for you right? “ asked the Wolf nuzzling into Bryce in greeting. “ I guess you're right, “ said Adam trailing off into their Burrow. “ Mom I finally won something! “ howled the Pup bending his ears back from the whine curled into the Brown Wolf’s stomach. “ I know Baby. I saw, “ said the wolf reaching a paw out cuddling the Pup in his arms licking the top of his head. “ Mom no! “ whined the Pup curling into himself trying to dislodge his Mother’s tongue. The Wolf smirked having experienced with his first child this was an easy task. “ You know you can’t hide from cleaning Bryce, “ hummed the Wolf preening at the Pup’s submitting. The Wolf cleaned his son switching back and forth to the other Pup in his stomach. This Pup was Beige with Greyish eyes. “ Good Morning Ryan, “ greeted the Wolf at his smallest Pup. “ Morning Mama, “ yawned the Pup tongue falling out with his tiny fangs showing. The Pup crawled on top of Bryce to the Pup’s happiness from the tongue cleaning him, curling into his older brother. “ Is it my turn yet? “ asked the sleepy Pup purring from the tongue lapping at his fur. “ You’re the only Pup that likes baths in this family, “ mumbled the Wolf cleaning his son’s fur. “ STEVEN! “ bellowed a voice from the burrow Adam disappeared into before reappearing with a angry Ebony Wolf with Chestnut eyes on his tail.

“ Help me Mama! Daddy’s angry again, “ yipped the Pup cuddling into Steven’s stomach with his tail between his legs. “ Calm down Anthony, “ calmly said Steven sitting on his haunches with Adam scooting between his Mother’s legs curling into a small ball. “ Calm down? Calm down!? He bit me again! “ seethed the Anthony calming himself from the stare down by his mate. “ He bites you everyday. So does Bryce, Ryan, and the other pups. “ stated Steven rubbing his paw over Adam’s form nudging the Pup from between his legs. “ Besides, you know you can’t stay mad at them, “ said the Mother figure with a smirk on his muzzle. “ Watch me, “ confirmed Anthony sitting on his haunches like Steven tail wrapping the dusty ground. “ Boys. “ said Steven tail wagging in early victory. The Pups knew this procedure. It’s “ Daddy can get whipped from Mama and Pups “. With slowly stepping towards their Father, they unleashed glassy puppy eyes with small whines crowding Anthony. Between nuzzles and pawing the pups were affected the only one to fully crack the Alpha is the Alpha’s Omega. “ Anthony~ “ purred Steven stepping gracefully into his mate’s line of sight circling the Alpha switching spots with Ryan. The pups were in between the Alpha’s legs pressed against while Steven pushing against Anthony’s side managing to nudge the arm over his head licking his cheek. “ Can you still be mad now? “ asked the Omega slowly nuzzling into his mate.

Anthony was shaking trying to keep his composure but cracked when Adam muttered “ Sorry Daddy “ in a high pitched whimper. “ I can’t stay mad, “ admitted the Alpha slumping into the ground with his pups circling around him and a mischievous mate smiling. “ You’re so whipped dude, “ snickered a voice. “ Uncle Anthony! “ barked the Pups breaking away from their Father running to the pair arriving at the scene. “ How are my favorite nephews? “ asked the Alpha Wolf of the pair. “ Never been better! “ grinned Bryce showing his fangs. “ I heard you beat your older brother, “ said the small Pup between Anthony’s front paws. “ I did Jay! I finally did it. “ preened Bryce at the Jet color Pup with Ivy eyes. “ Well, I did wake up Daddy with a bite instead of someone nipping at my tail. “ scoffed Adam barking out from Bryce tackling him. The pair rolled in the dirt with Anthony’s shake of a head and a smile on his muzzle and Jay’s cheering. “ Morning Aunt John, “ shyly said Ryan tail wagging. “ Morning Little One, “ hummed the Omega bending down nuzzling the smallest Pup of Anthony and Steven’s litter. A small whimper came from between John’s legs. “ Shh, I’m here Anthony. So is Ryan. “ cooed the Omega luring his Pup out from underneath him. A Cocoa Brown Pup with excited Blue eyes rushed at Ryan. Ryan let out of breath of air from the impact of Anthony Jr.’s weight. “ Such a cute sight, “ said Steven padding to the Mother and his son and his own son.

“ Aren’t they always cute. Both shy and small, “ said John nuzzling Steven in a greeting. “ Where’s your mate? “ asked Anthony pushing out his paw between Bryce and Adam’s wrestling. “ Still in defeat from submitting into the Pups and I, “ said Steven nuzzling Jay in greeting pushing the Pup off to John. “ YOU KNOW YOU'RE TOO WHIPPED AROUND STEVEN’S PAW AND THE PUPS TO EVER OVERCOME THEM! “ barked Anthony walking to his defeated friend. “ YOUR WHIPPED TOO! “ barked back Anthony hiding his face with his paws when the other Alpha circled him teasing him playfully. “ Even when you aren’t fighting your dirty, “ sighed John cleaning the top of Jay’s head. “ Mom, “ drawled out the pup grumbling baring his teeth at the snickering pups. “ I don’t know why you're laughing at Jay when you two need another bath yourself, “ said Steven staring sternly at his pups before they have any excuses. Reluctantly, the Pups went to their Mother letting him clean them one by one while John and he talked. “ Why can’t you two be like Ryan? “ asked Steven finished cleaning both his pups. Before they could say anything, said Pup trotted past them snuggling into Steven’s arms. “ I’m too cute and small to get yelled at, “ said Ryan looking back at his older siblings with a fangy smirk. “ Don’t you older brothers know that the smallest of the bunch get away with anyway by now? “ said Anthony Jr. joining into the conservation trotting towards John.

The Omegas laughed as the triumphant pups stick their tongues out at their older siblings. “ I can’t complain about it. I was always the smallest until you came Ryan so I bow down to ye, “ playfully said Bryce bowing down at his younger sibling even bowing to Anthony Jr. “ You’re such a suck up, “ groaned Adam yipping from the force of Bryce’s paw. He had Adam bending on the ground in a sort of bow. “ I’ll just be, “ mumbled Jay bending down slowly in a bow keeping his eyes on Bryce. “ Adam gets his attitude from Anthony and his strength from you, “ reply John nudging into Steven. Steven giggled. “ Damn right! “ barked the Omega. “ Are you going to stay like this all day? “ asked Anthony sitting on his haunches with a tilt of his head. “ Yes, “ mumbled the Alpha on the ground. Anthony shooked his head. “ I guess Steven will have to have another Alpha to take care of him and the pups. Maybe even have pups of their own, “ said the Alpha walking away with a smirk on his muzzle counting down silently. “ THERE’S NO WAY IN HELL THAT’S GOING TO HAPPEN! “ howled the Alpha from the ground now standing up with a growl on his muzzle. “ I don’t know, “ teased Anthony still walking winking at the Omegas. “ Looks like there is one around here waiting for a mate, “ said Anthony curling around John and his Pups. Anthony didn’t say anything as he walked toward the trio standing in front of a blank face Steven and curious Pups. “ Yes? “ asked Steven blushing from licks to his muzzle.

“ Come with me please. Bring the Pups, “ lowly said Anthony nipping at his mate’s paws. “ Come on kids, “ said Steven following after his Alpha with the kids behind him. “ What did you do? “ asked John turning his head to his Alpha with narrow eyes. “ Nothing Dear, “ hummed the Alpha cuddling with Anthony Jr. John looked at the middle of the clearing with a smile on his muzzle. Steven laid on the ground half curled into himself with the pups laid press against his stomach. Anthony circled around the Omega and Pups making sure they were comfortable before setting behind Steven with one paw over his middle. “ You did good Papa, “ whispered John licking his mate pawing at Jay. The two families laid in silence under the shade of trees waiting for the last of them to wake themselves up. “ OUCH STEVEN! “ howled a baritone voice. “ That wasn’t Mama Daddy! “ giggled a smaller voice. “ What happened? “ asked a sleepy voice last in the conversation. Dirt puffed out of the Burrow when a family of three emerged from the dark hole. “ What happen to your ear? “ asked the small Wolf compared to his mate licking the small droplet. “ Max happened, “ grunted the Alpha looking down at the giggling Pup. The grumbling Alpha was a Sandy Brown color with Silver eyes. His mate was a Charcoal color with Midnight Blue eyes. Their giggling Pup was Light Brown with Ocean colored eyes. “ Morning everyone! “ greeted the Omega trotting to the pairs nuzzling his companions with his pup on his heels.

“ Max! “ barked Adam running to the other pup wrestling him to the ground. “ I just gave him a bath, “ whined Steven ears bending backwards. “ I’ll give him one when get to our new home, “ said Anthony licking the side of Steven’s face to calm his Omega. “ So what did we miss? “ asked the Alpha sitting on his haunches in front of Anthony’s family. “ Nothing much. Bryce beat Adam this time, Anthony was submitting to Steven and the Pups, and you Tom, waking up shouting. “ said the Alpha looking at the other Alpha. “ Max has a habit of biting now. I don’t know where he gets that from, “ muttered Tom turning his head behind him to see Max pressed against him. “ Daddy are we traveling today? “ asked the excited Pup with dirt spots. “ Yes and how did you get dirty so quick? “ asked the Father cleaning his pup. “ It was me Uncle Tom! “ said Adam padding to the group. “ Should have known, “ said the Alpha yelping from the nip on his other ear. “ Come on! Adventure is starting, “ said Steven sitting beside his mate. “ Where are we going this year? “ asked John getting up from his spot. “ Mountains right? “ asked Steven bring the rear of the pack. “ Yup! Now let’s go, “ said Anthony leading the way with a line of Pups behind him. Adam in step with his Father. The three Omegas were in the middle of the line. One reason is to watch the Pups and the other was for the Alpha’s purpose to keep an eye on their Omegas.

Anthony and Tom were in the back of the line. Walking wasn’t really that bad for the pack minus the slip ups of the pups wondering off and other Alpha’s coming out of nowhere to interact with the Omegas leading into some fights but other than that everything was just perfect until John fell. “ Oh fuck! “ swears the Omega biting on his tongue whining. “ MAMA! “ howled Anthony Jr. and Jay running back to their Mother and Aunts. “ Are you okay? “ asked Steven with Max licking the tears of his Omega partner. “ I’ll be fine, “ said the Omega brushing off the two Omegas whining from the repeatedly licks from his mate. “ I’m fine babe, “ said the Omega reassuring his Alpha instincts. “ Oh my, “ gasped Steven with Ryan beside him. “ Mama is he going to be alright? “ asked Ryan watching his mother cooed and gather the Black Pup in his arms. “ Yes baby. Go get Daddy for me please, “ said Steven licking the whimpering baby in his arms. “ What happened? “ asked Anthony pressing against his mate licking the perked hairs. “ John accidently tripped over this poor baby, “ whined Steven cuddling the Pup. “ W-Where is Mama? “ stuttered the Pup curling into himself with glassy Electric Blue eyes. “ Oh honey, “ cooed the Omega holding the Pup. The other two Omegas came by instinct of the Pups whines. “ Shh Little One, “ cooed John licking the Pup gently. “ Anthony and Tom gather the pups, “ commanded Steven turning his attention away from the Pup. Tom nodded his head at his mate’s command along with Anthony crowding the pups in a pile between the two.

They answer the kids questions with comforting licks on top of their heads. “ Alpha, “ whimpered Steven with the Pup in hand. “ Go find some help, “ said the Omega turning pleading eyes to the Ebony Wolf. Without a word the Wolf set off into the woods looking for someone he knows. That someone is settling on a branch. “ No time no see Bell, “ barked Anthony sitting on his haunches staring up at the Blue Jay. Bell snapped her attention the critter announcing her government name. “ Well, if it isn’t the psychopath in the woods, “ hummed the Femme fluttering down on the ground next to her old friend. “ How’s the Missus and Pups? “ asked the Blue Jay tilting her head to the side. “ Their good but that’s not what I wanted to ask. “ urgently said the Wolf with distress in his voice. Bell noticed the sadness in her friend’s eyes. “ What’s wrong? “ asked the Femme following after the Wolf. “ The pack were on our way to a new place before John fell over an abandoned pup. With a distress Pup the Omegas won’t leave the poor baby on his own. “ said the Alpha leading Bell to the pack. They arrived at the sight of Tom and Anthony nuzzling against their distress mates. The pups howling softly with the whimpering Pup’s noises in Anthony’s mate. “ Poor thing, “ said Bell hopping on top of Anthony’s back. The pack parted a way for the Alpha and Femme. “ Hey Steven, “ greeted the Blue Jay softly looking at the Pup in his arms in sympathy. “ Hey Bell, “ mumbled the Omega greeting his old friend. “ Does he have a name? “ asked the Blue Jay looking at the Pack’s adults.

“ Luke, “ said the tiny voice in the Omega’s arm. “ Very good. “ praised the Femme. “ Do you know where your Mommy is? “ asked Bell with a tilt of her head. “ She left me behind. “ softly said the Pup whines emitting from him but was shushed by Steven’s licks. “ How about I tell you where you can find a new Mommy? “ said Bell chirping from the alertness of the Pup. “ Really? “ asked the Pup. Bell nodded her head. “ Even though he isn’t a Wolf doesn’t mean he won’t take care of you like a Mother should, “ confirmed Bell. “ Would you like that? “ asked Steven earning a nod from the Pup. “ Let’s go! “ yipped the Pup purring from the affectionate lick. “ Let’s go indeed. “ said the Omega biting on the soft spot of Luke’s neck carrying the Pup in his jaws. “ Follow me! “ twittered Bell hopping on Anthony’s head pointing her wing in the direction she came from.

Back at the treehouse in the tree Evan was the first to wake from their snooze. “ Jonathan, “ whispered the Owl to the Raccoon nudging him. Jonathan whined cuddling closer to Evan blinking his eyes open. “ What? “ asked the Raccoon rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “ I think someone is by the tree, “ muttered the Owl carefully removing himself from Marcel and Brock. That got Jonathan’s attention slowly moving away from Craig placing Lui on his brother’s back. The two walked to the entrance of the door looking around. “ I don’t see anyone, “ said the Raccoon facing Evan. “ I know I heard someone, “ said the Owl turning his attention below from the high pitched whines. The two leaned over the branch catching an eyeful of Bell and a Wolf with a whimpering Pup in his mouth. “ Can you two come down? “ asked Bell fluttering his wings. Taking caution steps down the tree, Jonathan scaled the bark with his nails digging into it. Evan hovered beside Jonathan just in case he has to catch him. “ Is this your Puo? “ asked Jonathan to the Wolf who shaked his head setting the Pup down. “ He’s not mine. He was with another pack but the Mother left him, “ growled the Wolf nuzzling the Pup’s whimpering. “ Jonathan and Evan this is Steven, Steven this is Jonathan and Evan, “ introduced Bell. “ Nice to meet you, “ nodded Evan earning a nod back. “ Likewise. The reason I came was because of Bell. She said you're a good parent to those that deserve the love, life and protection. “ said Steven nudging the Pup to the pair.

The Pup whimpered looking back at Steven. “ It’s Ok Little One. Jonathan’s going to take good care of you. So is Evan. “ reassured the Omega to the Pup who looked at the Owl and Raccoon with a tilt of his head. “ Are you my new Mama and Daddy? “ asked Luke innocently looking between the two with his ears bent back. Jonathan cooed at the sight gathering the Pup in his arms. “ I’m your new Mama, “ confirmed Jonathan. “ This is my soon to be mate which likely will be your Daddy soon, “ said Jonathan. Evan wrapped his wings around the pair nuzzling into Luke. “ Thank you for you help, “ said Steven to Bell turning his own head to the tiny howls of his own Pups in the bushes. “ I should go. Thank you guys! “ said the Omega trotting to the bushes disappearing from sight. “ I’ll just go, “ said Bell to know one particular flying away from the small family. “ Our family is forever growing! “ squealed Lui covering his mouth with his hands from the hushing noises from his brothers. “ Does this mean I’m not the youngest anymore? “ asked Brock looking between his older brothers. “ Yup. Means that you're now the middle child squirt, “ sais Marcel covering Brock’s beak with his hand quieting the chirps. Craig smiled shaking his head. He wouldn’t give anything up for this family he loved and now is ever growing.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing this! I think this book is the only book I have ever written with a bunch of characters minus the Poly!BBS book though :3
> 
> Hopefully, you don't get mixed up. If you do then I apologize in advance
> 
> Sorry for the Grammer too!
> 
> I finished this at 11:23. I beat the day, Congratulations me :D
> 
> Here's the updated list now:
> 
> Craig: Oldest
> 
> Marcel: Second Oldest
> 
> Lui: Third Oldest
> 
> Brock: Middle
> 
> Luke: Second Middle
> 
> ??: Youngest
> 
> ??: Second Youngest
> 
> ??: Third Youngest
> 
> But! In this chapter the list goes:
> 
> Craig: Oldest
> 
> Marcel: Older
> 
> Lui: Old
> 
> Brock: Middle
> 
> Luke: Young
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment below for the next chapter!
> 
> Words: 4628
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	7. Starting New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I even say anything I just want to admire this picture. I was going to wheeze but I held t end only to have a fat smile on my face.
> 
> This is exactly what I would think Tyler's GTA character with an animal would look like.  
> ( Sorry for you guys not to see the picture ;-;
> 
> Anyways, Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this because sadly we have 3 more chapters left. I MIGHT add another chapter to this. I won't say I'll nor will I say I won't.
> 
> I have no announcements or Warnings.
> 
> I do have Special Guests in this chapter though. Just an appearance :)
> 
> ALSO! I apologize for messing up on Smitt7y's name ;-;. Thankfully a nice person told me his name and I might add them but I won't say when :)
> 
> Please Enjoy~

~~~

“ Come on guys! Almost there, “ urged a shrilled voice kicking his Pink back legs out. “ We’re trying! “ snapped back another voice pushing with all his might. “ Come on Nick push! I know a Ram Lamb like you have the abilities to push a Piglet like me out from this fence. “ yelled the Pink menace. “ We’re trying Tyler! “ growled Nick rearing back his back legs kicking out hitting the flank of the Piglet. “ Push Lucas Push! “ chanted Tyler grunting from the hard ram from the Sheep. “ Almost…There, “ grunted Tyler helping his friend pressing his front hooves into the fence pushing himself with all his might. “ Oof! “ groaned the twin Sheeps falling on the ground. “ You did it! Thank you! “ squealed the Piglet pressing his nose into the hole. “ You’re welcome, “ panted Nick nuzzling against the nose with his own moving to the side for his brother to do the same. “ Be careful, “ warned Lucas to the Piglet backing up. “ I’ll! “ said Tyler waddling into the big forest waiting for a new Piglet to join. “ Maybe this time I’ll find a family that hasn’t been slaughtered for humans, “ mumbled the Piglet walking in the Forest.Back in the other side of the friendly Forest with our growing family.

“ You're going to be late! “ chirped Bell standing aside to let the rush of kids fly out the house. “ Shush up! “ giggled Jonathan sliding the Brown picnic basket on his arm. “ Your glowing Johnny~! “ cooed the Femme fluttering her wings. Jonathan blushed opening his mouth but was cut off short by a familiar voice. “ He’s always glowing Bell, especially those precious eyes. “ said the voice. “ Evan! “ shrieked the Raccoon from soft feathers wrapping around his waist with a furry chest pressed against his back. “ Hey now, no PDA while the kids are here, “ winked the Blue Jay earning a choked cough from Jonathan. “ Of course! It wouldn’t be a nice sight to see their Mother in pleasure, “ purred the Owl chuckling from the smack to his arm by his mate’s tail. “ You guys are horrible, “ scowled the Raccoon squirming out of Evan’s hold turning his nose in the air with his tail lashing out. The two birds laughed at their friend/lover. “ Thank you for this. I know we are too much right now, “ said Evan but Bell waved her wing. “ you're fine! Plus I get to watch the cute Blue Jay across those branches, “ chirruped Bell whistling a little tune. Evan snorted shaking his head. “ Thank you again! “ said Evan waddling out the house waving a wing at Bell. “ You’re welcome! “ said Bell waiting for the door to close. “ Now to get my stalking on, “ said the Femme to no one hopping to the square shaped window.

Across from Jonathan’s house was a Blue Jay by the name Rosco. He was the new neighbor in the friendly forest. Ever since he came Bell couldn’t get her mind off him. Even when her friends snapped her out of her daze space she will eventually find herself back into space. “ I can stare at him all day, “ sighed Bell dreamily fluttering her eyelashes. “ Hey Bell! “ he greeted turning around to face the Femme with a smile on his beak. Bell squeaked jumping away from the window behind down holding her wing against her chest. “ He noticed me! “ squealed the Blue Jay slowing peeking over the edge of the window to see Rosco again with a smile on his beak. She waved back slowly with a faint Red on her cheeks. Meanwhile, on the ground of the forest, our family of seven were on their way to the lake for an afternoon swim and picnic.

“ Thank you for joining us, “ said Jonathan squeezing the wing in his hand gently. “ I wouldn’t miss it for the world! “ said Evan leaning over kissing Jonathan on the muzzle. Jonathan’s cheeks turned Red looking at the side avoiding Evan’s figure. “ You’re so cute, “ cooed the Owl nuzzling into the Raccoon. “ T-Thank you, “ stuttered Jonathan with a smile on his muzzle. “ Am I cute too? “ asked a curious voice. The two adults looked down at Brock with his head tilted to the side in a cute fashion. “ You’re always cute baby, “ cooed Jonathan leaning over placing a kiss on top of Brock’s head. “ Of course champ! Even cuter than Jonathan here, “ said Evan smiling from the excited chirp from Brock and the impact of the small Eagle into his leg. “ My babies will always be cuter than me, “ confirmed the Raccoon leaving Evan with Brock while he kept walking finding a perfect spot. “ Right here Mama! “ screeched Marcel pointing at the small hill near the shore of the lake. “ That’s a perfect spot, “ praised Jonathan to Marcel hugging him. “ Thank you, “ said the small Monkey hugging his Mother back moving away from the hug to run on all fours to tackle Craig into the lake. Craig was the first to come to the surface with his fur wet and dripping down his form. “ MARCEL! “ yelled Craig waiting for his brother to resurface.

With a minute to spare said Monkey surface to the top blinking water out of his face to point and laugh at Craig. “ You look like a dripping dog, “ laughed Marcel yelping from Craig launching himself on top of him. “ Wait for me! “ insisted Lui running into the Lake where his brother’s were wrestling. “ Everyone for themselves, “ screeched Lui jumping on top of his brothers freeing them from each other. “ How about 2 vs 1 in a tickle fight, “ said Craig winking at Marcel. Marcel caught on nodding his head with a grin. “ Get him! “ cried out Marcel grabbing Lui’s arms in his as Craig tickled his sides. “ No! “ howled Lui kicking his feet splashing the oldest but with no effects. Luke whimpered from the water pushing to the shore beside him getting underneath him. He curled into himself with his tail wrapped around his body. “ What’s the matter? “ asked Jonathan petting Luke’s fur back getting close to his son. “ I wanna get in the water but I’m afraid I’ll drown, “ said the sad Pup snuggling closer to Jonathan. “ How about we wait to see if Evan and Brock wants to join? “ asked the Raccoon looking back behind him to see Evan waddling with Brock giggling on his feet. Luke lifted his head nodding from his paws glancing around Jonathan. “ Come one Little One. We have to make it to your Mother and Little brother, “ said Evan to Brock.

With the word “ Little brother “ in the air, Brock quickly got off Evan’s feet waddling towards the pair waiting for them. “ Luke! “ squawked Brock slowing down when he got closer to the Wolf Pup. He sat in front of Luke nuzzling his head into the crook of his shoulders. “ Want to come swim with Mama, Daddy, and I? “ asked the Eagle fluttering his wings. “ Yes if that’s alright, “ said Luke looking between Evan and Jonathan. “ It’s fine Buddy, “ said the Owl with a smile on his beak. “ Come on Baby, “ hummed Jonathan getting help from Evan to stand up. Luke stood on all fours shaking his fur. Luke stuck to Jonathan’s side brushing himself against his Mother. Between the adults, Brock was in the middle Owl and Raccoon chirping at Luke with excitement. Evan and Jonathan were holding hands cooing at the two babies. “ Mama come join us! “ yelled Lui from the middle with an annoyed Craig splashing a laughing Marcel. “ One minute Honey. I’m getting in with Luke and Brock, “ said Jonathan to his Third Oldest son. “ YOU CAN DO IT LUKE! “ yelled Craig over the splashing. Luke blushed from the encouragement from his eldest Brother. “ You ready? “ asked Brock flapping his wings. “ Yes, “ confidently said Luke walking into the Lake beside Brock. The two got in so far with their feet or paws in Luke’s case when the Pup looked over at Jonathan. “ You got this baby, “ encouraged Jonathan with a thumb held in the air.

“ You can do it son! “ crooned Evan with a wink. Luke smiled turning back to Brock with a confident smile. “ Let’s do this! ” cheered Brock running into the Lake with Luke behind him. Jonathan and Evan looked around the Lake to see the kids enjoying themselves. Marcel and Craig were huddled together with Lui on their back instructing them how to swim. Brock was floating on top of the surface with Luke swimming circles around him taking small breaks to lean against the oldest of the two. “ Want to go for a swim Mama, “ asked Evan holding out a wing for Jonathan to take. “ I do. Do you Daddy? “ asked Jonathan taking the offered wing letting Evan lead the way. “ Always with you, “ replied back Evan with a wink in his Chocolate eyes. The pair walked into the water joining the excited kids. Evan floated while Jonathan paddled along beside him. Seeing their Mother in the water, the trio the farthest out swimming with all their stamina to get to the Raccoon and floating Owl. “ Hello, “ greeted Jonathan turning on his back petting his wet tummy. Craig scampered on Jonathan’s stomach helping his littlest brother Luke up. “ Comfortable? “ asked Jonathan wrapping his arms around the babies. Craig nodded nuzzling into Jonathan’s neck. Luke curled into himself purring in happiness from the nuzzle by Evan. “ Can I get on your back? “ asked Lui to the floating Owl. “ I don’t see why not, “ said Evan spreading his wing out letting the Monkey waddle onto.

“ Me too! “ shrieked Marcel paddling on Evan’s wing. “ Now I can float between Mama and Daddy! “ said Brock determinedly earning laughs from his family. They heard a rust from the bushes across the Lake. “ What was that? “ asked Lui curiously pointing to the rustling bush. Jonathan’s instincts kicked in hissing as he cuddled Craig and Luke closer. Evan spread out his wings upward in a defense position. Brock nestled himself between the adults keeping himself as small as he can. “ Come out where I can see you. “ demanded Evan backing himself close to his hissing mate. “ P-Please don’t hurt me! “ squealed the voice in the bushes. “ We don’t want to hurt you, but we will if you make unwanted advances. “ said Jonathan waiting for the stranger to stop hiding in the bushes. “ I’m coming out. Don’t hurt me please! “ said the voice with a few more rustles poking out a Pink arm. Jonathan relaxed himself but still keep his defense up. “ More, “ said Evan swimming in front of Jonathan with his wings spread wider. Another Pink arm was revealed along with a Pink snout. “ Hold on Evan, “ said the Raccoon dropping his defense turning on his stomach again. Craig and Luke kept close but Jonathan ushered them to Evan. “ Stay here. “ commanded the Raccoon swimming to the other side ignoring the cries from his children and mate. “ Can you come completely out? “ asked Jonathan swimming calmly. “ Are you going to hurt me if I don’t come out? “ asked the Pink stranger pushing out his face.

“ I won’t dare hurt anyone if they’re not doing no harm to my family or me, “ said Jonathan shaking the water off his fur sitting on his haunches. Taking a minute to process that the Pink stranger come out the bushes completely revealing a small Piglet. “ Aww “ cooed Jonathan holding out his arms for the baby. The Piglet stayed in the same position staring at the cooing Raccoon. “ I won’t hurt you, “ promised the Raccoon still holding out his arms. “ Promise? “ asked the Piglet walking slowly towards Jonathan. “ I promise and if I do may God strike me with lightning, “ said Jonathan patiently waiting for the Piglet. With the confirmation that he wouldn’t be hurt the Piglet raced into Jonathan’s arms melting from the comfort and affection from the arms wrapping around him. “ What’s a baby as cute as yourself doing out here in the Forest by yourself? “ asked the affectionate Raccoon kissing the top of the Piglet’s fuzzy head. “ I ran away from home. The day I was born my family and I were doing our regular routine until the next day I was the only one still there along with my two friends Lucas and Nick. Their family was still there though. “ said the Piglet looking up at Jonathan. “ You poor thing. “ said Jonathan nuzzling the Piglet. “ Well I would be happy to adopt you into my little family of Seven. “ said Jonathan removing his arms away from the Piglet. “ Really!? “ oinked the Piglet with his swirly tail wiggling. “ Of course! “ said Jonathan. “ How rude of me, I’m Jonathan. My kids call me Mama, but if you’re not comfortable with it then you can call me Jonathan or Jon. “ introduced Jonathan with a smile. “ I’m Tyler, “ said the Piglet with a snort.

“ I don’t mind calling you Mama, “ said Tyler cuddling into Jonathan’s stomach. “ Well then, How about we go see your new brothers and Daddy? “ asked Jonathan giggling from the cute wag from his new son’s tail. “ Cool! One thing Mama, I can’t swim good, “ said Tyler ears drooping a little lower than usual. “ Don’t worry baby, You can swim on my back. “ said Jonathan nuzzling Tyler walking on all fours with Tyler beside him. “ What happen baby? “ asked Evan from the other side of the Lake when Jonathan came back into view. “ We gained a new baby! “ said Jonathan side stepping a little to reveal the Pink stranger from the bushes. “ I HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER! “ yelled Luke startling Craig beside him. “ HELLO! “ yelled the Piglet beside of Jonathan. “ The one yelling was Luke. He’s the Wolf Pup. Let’s go meet the rest, “ said Jonathan bending down for Tyler to get on. Asking if the Piglet was set for Jonathan to travel and getting the ready set go Jonathan begin to swim back to his family.

“ Evan! Meet your new son, “ said Jonathan paddling to the floating Owl. The Owl smiled at the waving Piglet. “ I’m Tyler. What’s your name? “ asked the Piglet scooting up a little on Jonathan’s back. “ Evan but you can call me Daddy if you’re comfortable, “ said Evan nuzzling against Tyler. “ Daddy is fine, “ said the Piglet wagging his tail from Brock’s gaze. “ Hi there! “ said Tyler to Brock. “ Hello! Welcome to the family. I’m Brock, “ chirped the Eagle fluttering his wings. “ I’m Lui, “ said the smallest Monkey hanging off a slightly taller Monkey. “ This is my twin Marcel, “ introduced the darker Monkey. “ We’re your oldest brothers! “ said the Monkey’s in sync. “ I’m Tyler, “ said the Piglet with a smile on his snout. “ Since I know Mama already introduced me to you because of his pointing, What is your name? “ asked Luke with his own tail wagging. “ Tyler, “ said the Piglet with his tail wagging faster. “ I’m Craig your eldest brother, “ introduced the Bunny with his nose twitching. “ Tyler your little brother, “ said the Piglet earning a snort from the Bunny. “ Now that we have all introduced each other how about we play a game of tag for a few minutes before having lunch? “ suggested Evan earning cheers from the kids. “ I’ll be right here, “ said Jonathan staying still for Tyler to slide down his back. Coming up for air, Tyler saw Jonathan curled around him like he promised there to help him if he needed. “ Thanks Mama, “ said the Piglet raising his snout in the air. “ You’re welcome baby, “ said Jonathan pressing his own nose on Tyler’s nuzzling his giggling baby.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop laughing at this picture. This is going to be my favorite for now on xD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I start college Monday! So hurray for me :3. I didn't get to update yesterday because of Work which I got out at 9 something then had to come home and do homework. So sorry about the update for yesterday :/.
> 
> Here's the updated list:
> 
> Craig: Oldest
> 
> Marcel: Second Oldest
> 
> Lui: Third Oldest
> 
> Brock: Middle
> 
> Luke: Second Middle
> 
> Tyler: Youngest
> 
> ??: Second Youngest
> 
> ??: Third Youngest
> 
> But! In this chapter the list goes:
> 
> Craig: Oldest
> 
> Marcel: Older
> 
> Lui: Old
> 
> Brock: Middle
> 
> Luke: Second Middle
> 
> Tyler: Young
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave a vote for the next chapter!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Words: 3086
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


	8. Puppy + Kit - Hunter = Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! If you haven't noticed in this chapter it is a combined chapter. Hopefully, just hopefully, this will be longer than any other chapter since it's combined. Even means if it was longer than Luke's chapter :)
> 
> There are no announcements here but there is a warning clearly.
> 
> Warning:
> 
> Blood
> 
> Gore
> 
> * If you don't like to read it then back out now or either skip over it and go back to the fluff *
> 
> * Fox babies are called Kits too *
> 
> That's all the warnings! Everything else is fair play
> 
> I hope you enjoy~!

~~~

A loud band rang in the light Blue sky with fluffy White clouds scattered across the sunshine day. “ COME BACK HERE YOU DAMN ANIMALS! “ shouted an angry voice. “ Come on David! “ urged a Red and White Fox Kit turning his head to the side to see if his companion was still behind him. “ I’m coming as fast as I can Brian, “ panted the puppy gaining momentum. “ WHEN I FIND THAT FOX DAVID, I HOPE YOU ARE SOMEWHERE NEAR TO SEE HIS DEATH! “ threatened the man firing his gun in the air aiming wildly. “ I’m so sorry for getting us into this mess! “ whined David jumping into a bush. “ It’s not your fault, “ whispered Brian jumping after David nuzzling against his friend. David gave Brian the puppy eyes only to hunker down when the man’s legs posted by their bush. Brian laid his ears back small stubby nose twitching anxiously. They stayed there for a minute waiting to see if the coast was clear. “ Maybe I should go and see. “ said David nuzzling into the Kit. “ I don’t want you to get shot, “ said the Red and White Kit pressing his cold nose on David’s scruff. “ He wouldn’t shoot me. Possibly might wait to see where you are and use me as bait to get you to come out, “ said David slowly revealing himself out of the bush. Brian pushed leaves apart with his paws to see where David was. David walked into the middle of the forest sitting on his haunches. “ There you are, “ said a vicious voice. David started getting on all fours with his belly on the ground and ears back. “ Don’t try to play that cute shit act no more. Where is that Fox!? “ said the man dropping the gun on the floor grabbing David by his front paws. The Pup cried out from the tight hands gripping his paws.

Brian growled lowly with his ears back ready to help his friend when needed. David tried to use his back feet to kick at the man but it was no use. “ Don’t think you’re going to get away from me now mutt! “ said the man pushing his face into David’s muzzle. David whined licking his previous owner in the face hoping the grip on his paws will loosen up. “ Not today bitch, “ growled the man throwing David away from him. The Pup landed with a loud grunt getting on all fours with shaky legs while the man came towards him. Seeing his friend hurt from the abuse Brian rushed out of the bush biting down hard on the man’s leg. “ OUCH! YOU FUCKER, “ yelled the man reaching to grab Brian but the Kit was too quick for him. “ You son of a bitch! “ seethed the man touching his torn pants leg with blood gushing from the teeth marks. “ Come on David! Let’s get out of here, “ said Brian helping his companion to walk into the forest leaving the man to tend to his wounds. The man grunted gritting his teeth as he put pressure on his wound with a spare scarf he had inside of his jacket. “ Fucking animals, “ hissed the man groaning limping to the gun on the ground. Even with the pressure blood spread across the scarf covering every piece of the Iron. “ Hunting season came early this year, “ laughed the man darkly cocking his gun limping off into the woods. The Kit and Pup ran into the Forest with no directions only to get as far away from the man as possible. “ Do you think we will find a home? “ asked David looking around the Forest. “ I don’t know buddy, “ sighed the Kit licking David’s ear. Their home or David’s home was a barn with another dog. The other dog was the oldest out of the two canines.

His name was Justin. He was a hunting dog in his prime but O’le Justin just didn’t have strong scent he had back then which involved him to be put down. David didn’t understand that meeting until the neighboring farmers came to visit the next day. Ever since Justin’s death, David wouldn’t want to be bothered by anyone, not even his owner. He stayed curled into himself whining for Justin. Until one day a Fox Kit by the name Brian came. Brian was playful when he saw another baby his size to play with. Immediately running to the Puppy tackling him. They rolled around with Brian on top and David on the bottom with confusion on his face. They introduced themselves to the other but Brian knew something was wrong when David’s eyes torn when he looked back at the corner where Justin’s dusky dog house still remains. Sensing his new friend’s distress Brian padded towards the Pup licking his fur getting the dirt off his back. David perked from the tongue on his back remember the way Justin did the same to him when he got done playing with the others. Feeling the calmness coming from David, Brian kept his bath going pushing the Pup on the ground as he cleaned him. David purred rolling on his back wrapping his paws around Brian’s middle. Brian laid on David’s stomach with his tail wiggling. The two were comfortable in each others warmth whining when David’s owner called him to come in for the night. “ Will I see you tomorrow? “ asked the Kit licking David’s cheek. David stared into Brian’s excited Brown eyes with a smile that hasn’t been shown in a while. “ Of course Brian, you’re my new best friend after all. “ said the Pup licking Brian on top of his head running away when the man’s voice yelled for him again.

“ Best friend huh? “ hummed the Kit walking away from the barn back into the small hole he came through with a pep in his step. They walked in silence flinching from any sounds close to them. Birds chirping their song, smaller animals scampering around the Forest floor, and other animals in the branches running around. “ Do you think we’ll find another family? “ asked David plopping himself on the ground with his paws tucked under his head. “ We’re family, “ said Brian curling around David laying his head on David’s. “ I know that but I mean like a real one. With a Mommy and Daddy, or Two Mommies, or even Two Daddies? “ asked the Pup whining when his companion didn’t have a comment. “ Maybe one day we’ll. After all the crap we been through especially. “ muttered the Kit ears twitching. David whined snuggling closer to Brian nuzzling his head into the Kit. Different sounds and voices were coming from the Forest but these certain voices had the pair curious. “ Mama can we go back swimming? “ asked a voice to the side. “ Yeah swimming! “ cheered another voice. “ If we go swimming I don’t wanna swim, “ said another with another voice agreeing with them. “ We’ll have to see Darlings. Mama has to get ready for tonight. “ Said a sweet voice with a side of caring. “ Besides if you get dirty again I’m sure bath time won’t be pleasant, “ said a strong voice with a side of protection. “ I wonder who they are, “ said David pulling himself from Brian walking to the side with a frantic Brian on his tail wanting him to stay in sight. David sat waiting for Brian to catch up pushing the leaves aside to see an unusual sight.

A Raccoon and Owl were hanging off of each other giggling at the crowd of children at their feet. An Eagle wrapping his wings around a Piglet’s neck, Twins Monkey’s wrestling playfully, and a Wolf pup nuzzling against a Bunny Kit. A Blue Jay was singing as she gathered the children together for the adults. “ As you guys know Evan and I are courting each other, “ said the Raccoon leaning into the Owl who wrapped a wing around his waist. “ Your mother and I won’t be with you guys after tonight which is why Bell and her boyfriend will be watching you guys, “ said the Owl. “ Does that mean you and Mama are going to have children? “ asked the Eagle looking between both adults. “ I don’t know little one. It’s a decision Mama and I have to discuss. “ said the Owl nuzzling the Eagle. “ Mama can we have more siblings? “ asked the Wolf with his tail wagging. “ More? You already have 6 siblings already. “ said the Raccoon giggling when the Pup whined. “ I want more! Plus it would be more even with two more, “ yipped the Bunny Kit. “ Your growing every single day Jon! I haven’t even had my first hatch yet, “ twittered Bell hopping excitingly for the talk of new babies. “ What do you say Daddy? Should we have more babies? “ asked the Raccoon snuggling into the Owl hiding his face in his mate’s neck. Evan looked around the small crowd at the eager faces for more siblings. “ I don’t think additional babies wouldn’t hurt Mommy, “ chuckled the Owl when he was swatted by the Raccoon. The small crowd cheered chanting about siblings with Bell in the midst of the crowd flapping her wings. “ This could be our moment Brian! “ barked David covering his muzzle with wide eyes.

Brian looked at the happy family looking at the bushes where they’re hiding in confusion. “ Is anyone there? “ asked the Raccoon moving his face from the Owl walking slowly to their bush. Brian and David huddled together as the Raccoon stopped in front of the bush pushing aside the leaves to gasp from the Pup and Kit hiding inside. “ Poor babes! How did you get in here? “ asked the Raccoon with soft Baby Blue eyes. The voice of sweetness caring flowed in the air as the Raccoon called over the Owl. The Owl made himself over with curious eyes until they fell on them. “ Jonathan. “ said the Owl looking at his mate with determined Brown eyes. The flow of Protection filled the air mixing with the caress from the Raccoon. David having the stronger scenting smell whined at the adults raising his paws reaching out. “ Aww~ “ cooed Jonathan bending down grabbing David under his armpit cuddling him into his chest. “ Who’s a cutie, “ cooed Jonathan giggling when the Pup snuggling into him licking his muzzle. “ Evan don’t just stand there. Get the other cutie, “ scowled the Raccoon urging his lover to get the Kit. The kit looked at the Raccoon and Owl as they gave David attention and affection. “ I would babe but the little guy doesn’t look like he wants to be picked up, “ said the Owl bursting Brian out of his daze. He lifted his paws wanting the same treatment as David. “ Now he does Evan, “ giggled the Raccoon handling David to Evan while he grabbed Brian in his paws. “ Such a cutie~ “ cooed Jonathan nuzzling his nose to Brian’s earning a lick from the Kit. “ Evan I want them as ours. No ifs, ans, or buts about it! “ declared Jonathan looking sternly at his mate.

Evan smiled nodding his head. “ I didn’t want to give them up anyways Blue Eyes, “ said the Owl rocking David in his wings. Moved towards him mate shoulder to shoulder. Looking at the Puppy in Evan’s arms smile patting at Evan, Jonathan smiled cuddling Brian closer to him. “ Who’s that Mama? “ asked a curious voice below. David and Brian looked over the arms they were in to see the crowd of babies and Blue Jay. “ Everyone meet your new siblings, “ said Evan gently setting David in front of him with his wings wrapped around his waist. Jonathan did the same to the Kit coming when the Kit turned around sitting on his haunches staring up at Jonathan with sad eyes. “ I’m here baby. It’s alright, “ softly crooned Jonathan running his nails on the Kit’s back. “ I’m David! “ barked the Puppy with his tail wagging excitedly. “ Brock! “ chirped the Eagle waddling to the Puppy wrapping his arms around his neck. “ I’m Tyler, “ oinked the Piglet nodding his head. “ Marcel, “ waved the taller Monkey. “ Lui! “ screeched the smallest bounding towards David jumping on his back. “ Craig, “ said the Bunny hopping to Brian giving him a warm smile nuzzling into the Fox Kit. “ Luke at your services, “ said the Wolf Pup wandering between his new siblings. “ I’m Bell. Not a sibling but a cool Aunt you can hang out with, “ singed the Blue Jay. The Fox Kit purred from the comfort of the Bunny looking around with a shy smile. “ Brian is my name. “ said the shy Kit getting nuzzles from random angles. “ I’m Jonathan, “ introduced the Raccoon catching the attention of all the babies. “ You can call me Mama if you want, “ smiled the Raccoon sitting on his haunches holding out his arms.

David didn’t waste a minute to jump into the arms along with Brian. “ I’m Evan. I’m your soon to be dad but I think I already claimed the role, “ chuckled the Owl nuzzling the Puppy and Kit. “ WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! “ chanted the babies below. David and Brian looked at each other with a smile. This was their new family and soon to have a home filled with siblings and two parents that will give them the love and protectiveness that have been aching for. It’s a damn shame though when good things happen because they’re always ruined. “ They you two are, “ said a slimy voice from before. The group turned to see a man with a gun. He had a bloody wound on his leg and a smirk as vicious as a snake. “ You even brought some friends for me to kill too~! “ crackled the man leaning his head back with his hand on his stomach. “ Bell get the babies in the bushes now, “ commanded Evan. Jonathan smiled at the shivering babies in his arms setting them behind him. “ What’s this? Letting others fight your battles now. This will be over in a matter of seconds. “ remarked the man noticing the Owl beside the Raccoon was missing. “ What the- “ said the man but never finished his sentence when he turned to find the Owl but had a faceful of Raccoon. “ You damn animal! “ mumbled the man scrambling to get Jonathan off him but failed. Jonathan slashed his nails in the man’s face hissing in laughter when he sliced the right eye of the man blinding him. “ EVAN! “ shouted Jonathan jumping off the man sitting back on his haunches with a smile on his muzzle. “ You bitch! “ snarled the man holding his bloody eye dropping his gun.

With his good eye the man turned his attention to the hissing Raccoon. “ Are you laughing at me? “ sneered the man growling when the Raccoon held out a paw flipping him off. “ That’s it! Time to put you down, “ said the man reaching for his gun only to be pushed on his ass by the missing Owl. “ You- “ screamed the man in anger only to scream in agony from the sharp nail in his other eye. “ Evan~! Make me the happiest mate in the word and finish him, “ cooed the Raccoon back away from the wiggling man on the floor. “ My Pleasure Baby, “ purred the Owl placing himself on top of his chest. “ What are you doing!? “ screeched the man letting out a blood-curdling scream from sharp talons on his throat. “ Don’t fuck with my kids, “ growled the Owl sliding his foot across the man’s throat spraying blood on the Owl. “ Evan~! “ purred Jonathan hopping on the bloody corpse wrapping his arms around Evan’s neck kissing him passionately. Evan wrapped his wings around Jonathan’s waist petting his mate’s wiggling tail. “ Alright kids, right this way. Mama and Daddy have something important to do tonight and I know how much you want to watch a movie with me, “ said Bell leading the group of kids back home winking at the couple at the limp corpse. “ I love you so much, “ whispered Jonathan in the kiss breaking away. “ I love you too Blue eyes, “ said Evan stepping back ruffling his wings spreading blood everywhere. “ We need a bath, “ groaned Jonathan licking at his fur. His muzzle was pulled away with his tongue sticking out facing a smirking Evan. “ How about we go to the Hot Springs I had for us for tonight and bathe? “ asked the Owl letting go of Jonathan’s muzzle waddling away. Jonathan snorted following his lover’s bloody footsteps. His kids got their wish with new siblings now it's time for his wish. To be fully mated to Evan by the end of his night completing the mating ritual.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully it was long and satisfying for you guys.
> 
> Maybe in the next chapter we might get some smut......I don't know how it's going to happen but I'll come up with something xD
> 
> SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! COLLEGE IS A FULL PACKAGE AND I NEVER HAVE TIME FOR ANYTHING ELSE BUT HOMEWORK! Hopefully, this long chapter will make up my 2-week absence ;-;
> 
> Thank you for the Comments, Votes, and Views!
> 
> Comment for the next chapter coming soon!
> 
> Here's the updated list:
> 
> Craig: Oldest
> 
> Marcel: Second Oldest
> 
> Lui: Third Oldest
> 
> Brock: Middle
> 
> Luke: Second Middle
> 
> Tyler: Youngest
> 
> Brian: Second Youngest
> 
> David: Third Youngest
> 
> But! in this chapter the list goes:
> 
> Craig: Eldest
> 
> Marcel: Older
> 
> Lui: Old
> 
> Brock: Middle
> 
> Luke: Second Middle
> 
> Tyler: Young
> 
> Brian: Younger
> 
> David: Baby
> 
> Words: 3181
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Mama Lonnah put~


	9. The Night is Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My My My, it's been a long time since I have written in a while. School is hectic as always so that's an excuse.
> 
> So many of you have been having concerns about how do a Raccoon and Owl have sex? Well, that question is answered in DeviantArt. There is this lovely artist who has drawn them in their animal forms having intercourse.
> 
> For this, I'll not do it because you said not too! So your imagination is needed if you want them to mate properly :)
> 
> One last thing before I stop rambling, this will be the second to last chapter of this series. Yes, this has to end somehow and I wasn't going to leave it on a cliffhanger if you want to call it that. I don't want to leave books unfinished and discontinue them, I want to at least finish them out.
> 
> Anyhoo, without further ado with my rambling please enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy~!

~~~

Walking as a pair hand in hand in the moonlit woods, Jonathan and Evan only had eyes for each other not paying attention to the other woodland critters staring at their bloody state. " What a beautiful night, " hummed the Raccoon giggling when a wet beak nuzzled his cheek. " Not as beautiful as you, " purred the Owl leading them to the pond. Jonathan smiled with a happy sigh glancing back at the bewildered critters still staring at them. " I know this isn't the first time they have seen any other animal bloody, " drawled the Raccoon with a pointed look. The critters looked among themselves shrugging their shoulders leaving them couple alone. " I thought they would never stop staring, " mumbled the Owl guiding his soon to be mate to the other side of the pond. " Maybe it was just a shocker to see two instead of one to be bloody, " shrugged the Raccoon stretching his arms above him when the Owl released his paws. Evan looked around the woods searching for any peeping toms. " I think we're alone, " confirmed Evan turning back to his lover with a grin. Jonathan let a happy purr come from his throat beckoning Evan towards him as he walked back into the pond. Entranced by his lover, the Owl followed wrapping his wings around the Raccoon when the water engulfed their waistline. " Hello there, " greeted the Evan raising his eyebrows playfully. " Hello~! " giggled Jonathan fluttering his eyelashes.

" Tonight is the night, " said Evan swooping his bloody wings into the pond circling the couple with bloody water. " You don't say, " sassed the Jonathan rubbing water into his fur. The two were silent as they wash as far as they could. Evan stepped back some spaces dipping his face into the water coming back up for air. He shook the excess water off his face sprinkling water droplets at his lover. " Evan! " yelled Jonathan raising his paws to shield his face. " Sorry baby, " apologized Evan only to sputter when a wave of water hit his face. " You're forgiven love, " giggled the Raccoon walking to his lover wrapping his arms around the Owl's neck. " Could you give me a hand? " asked Jonathan turning around purposely brushing his tail against Evan laying the appendage on his left shoulder. " Can you wash my back and I'll wash yours? " asked Jonathan sweetly blinking his lashes. Evan could smell the rapidly raising hormones coming from Jonathan as the minute goes by. " What kind of mate would I be if I didn't do as my lover requested, " purred Evan stepping back swooping water in his wings pushing the water on his lover's back. Jonathan sighed as the water ran down his sensitive back purring when a talon scratched at his favorite spot on the lower part of his back. " Feel good baby? " asked the Owl sliding behind his lover nuzzling his neck.

" So good~ " moaned Jonathan hitching his breath from a sharp bite to this neck. Evan wrapped his wings around his lover pulling him closer to his furry chest. The arousal of mating swirled the air around the couple. " Evan please", panted Jonathan bending over a little pressing his hips back into the Owl. Evan purred licking the bite mark on his lover walking backward. " How about we skip washing my back to do other things~ " teased the Owl beckoning his hazy lusted lover from the pond. With no words, Jonathan followed after his lover out of the water into a bush made for two. Being a gentleman, Evan pushed the leaves apart leaving a hole for Jonathan to jump through. With a leap into the bush, Jonathan swayed his tail as a come here motion. Evan looked around again making sure no peeping toms are looking at their last step of the mating ritual.

~ Back to Bell and the Babies ~

Bell was sitting in a chair with her scrawny legs underneath here smiling at the circle of children on the floor. " When do you think Mama and Daddy will be back? " asked Brock flapping his small wings looking at the entrance of the door. " When they get done mating, " answered Craig grooming his baby brother. " I can't wait to sleep in Daddy's wings. I bet they're soft and fluffy " sighed Lui falling back on Marcel looking up at his brother upside down. Marcel took a hold of his brother's tail swing it around. " I just hope they're alright in the dark, " mumbled the older Monkey shrieking from the playful bite from Tyler. " Now children, you know that your parents are safe with each other, " hummed Bell raising from the chair stretching one leg off the chair as the other followed. " What if one of them got lost though! " panicked David nuzzling into Brian's neck as he comforted him. " Well, " said Bell fluttering her wings hovering off the ground. " I'm positive that if one of them got lost the other won't be far behind to rescue them. " nodded Bell grinning when she heard the familiar sharp claws scattering up the tree. " I can't see them in danger anyways since they're here to see their babies, " smiled Bell hovering higher to not get trampled by a gaggle of babies running to their parents. " Mommy! Daddy! " filtered in the air as the babies surround the Raccoon and Owl. " Hey guys, " smiled Evan swooping Lui and Brock in his wings. " My babies, " cooed Jonathan petting Tyler and Marcel's head. " Welcome home, " purred Craig pressing against his parents. " We thought you were not going to make it, " whimpered David giggling as they bent down kissing the puppy. " We will never leave you guys. Don't ever forget that, " said Evan with Jonathan nodding. Brock smiled snuggling closer to his new father. Bell smiled at the family removing herself from the house taking into the skies. " Jonathan found his mate and a family. Just like you said Anita, " thought Bell with a smile as the moonlight shined bright like a diamond. " Not to mention I found my own too, " said Bell out loud giggling as she remembers Jonathan's neighbor.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, Fluff, FLUFF everywhere with a side of hinted smut! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Sorry, I haven't been here in about some months or a year.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Words: 1286
> 
> See you in the next to last chapter of this series!
> 
> Lonnah-Chan out~!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I hope it came out as good as I intended too.
> 
> Leave a comment and vote and tell me how it's going.
> 
> Flame or hate comments will be deleted from a positive environment!
> 
> Anyways, See you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Words: 1800
> 
> Mama Lonnah out~


End file.
